Une expérience peut tout changer
by ruby292
Summary: Si une expérience créait un être n'ayant pas sa place en ce monde, et si ce même être venait à déclencher un conflit entre deux grands pirates. Qui de la Marine, de Kidd ou de Law l'emportera ? Faites vos jeux rien ne va plus ! Entre Eustass Kidd/OC ou Trafalgar Law/OC mon cœur balance. ! Passage imminent de "rated T" à "rated M" en prévision de la suite !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Et si tout commençait par un stupide défi**

Shabondy… Voilà donc l'île où venait d'atterrir le pirate au chapeau si particulier, Trafalgar Law. Avec son nodachi sur l'épaule, le « capitaine » leva doucement la tête pour profiter de quelques rayons du soleil. Oui, aujourd'hui il faisait beau mais pourtant rien de bon ne se dessinait à l'horizon. Pourquoi était-il ici dans ce cas ? Ca, il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Tout en marchant il observa minutieusement les « touristes » présents sur l'île, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul a avoir eu envie de venir ici.

- Eh bien il y a du beau monde ici, pensa-t-il alors que son éternel sourire se nichait sur ses lèvres. En effet, il avait aperçut entre autres la chevelure rouge si caractéristique d'Eustass Kidd ainsi que Drake, Urouge ou encore Bonney (même si celle-ci pensait être discrète).

- Les supernovas sont là capitaine, lui souffla Bepo avec un air affolé.

- Je sais Bepo, je sais.

- Ah euh… désolé, fit l'ours soudain plus déprimé qu'affolé.

Oh oui il savait ! Et justement son excitation n'en était que plus renforcée. Pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? En quelle honneur ? Quelque chose allait se produire c'était évident, maintenant ne restait plus qu'à savoir quoi. La vente au enchère n'allait plus tarder et plus que jamais Law restait sur ces gardes. Depuis son arrivée sur l'île, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était observé, mais avec tous ces supernovas présents il lui était impossible de repérer cette personne qui se fondée dans la masse.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il prit place avec les membres de son équipage dans les gradins du grove numéro 1, face à la scène sur laquelle les enchères allaient se dérouler.

Law s'ennuyait quelque peu face aux discours répétitifs de Disco, le maître de cérémonie, quand soudain, la présence revint ! Cela émanait de derrière lui semblait-il, il se retourna lentement vers sa gauche. Là, dans le coin sombre, il en était sûr c'était bien Lui, celui qu'il « sentait » depuis un long moment ! La pénombre de cette partie de la pièce représentait donc la cachète idéale pour une personne ne souhaitant pas être vu. Il fixait toujours l'inconnu quand quelque chose sur la gauche attira son regard… Kidd.

Oui, en effet Eustass Kid avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la présence, essayant en vain de démaquer l'intrus, qui avait aussi attirait son attention. Mais se sentant espionné, il détourna le regard pour croiser celui de Law. Là, en souriant, il lui lança une sorte de petit défi, qui ne manquerait pas de le divertir. Lui aussi était intrigué par ce mystérieux inconnu qui espionnait tout le monde. Alors ? Qui l'attraperai en premier ?

- Le grand Law se laisserai-t-il tenter ? Pensa avec jubilation le roux, intérieurement il bouillonné d'impatience. La chasse ! Oui la « chasse » était un divertissement passionnant surtout aux vues de ce que la proie semblait promettre. En effet, même si tous les deux l'avaient détecté, cette proie là n'en demeurait pas moins discrète et…attirante. Il en était sûr, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment était bien plus de l'attirance que de la curiosité. Il est très rare qu'un supernova soit interpelé de la sorte par un individu, et là, sans même être à découvert, Lui, il en attirait deux ! Hum…quel délice. Allez Law, accepte… pensait-il en souriant de plus en plus.

Ca proposition muette fut, contre toute attente, accueillie par un sourire de la part du chirurgien de la mort celant ainsi une sorte de contrat entre les deux joueurs. Il hocha la tête comme pour dire : « que le meilleur gagne ». Ainsi donc, la partie était lancée !

Malheureusement, avec l'arrivée, du chapeau de paille le jeu allait devoir patienter un petit moment (je suis le cours de la série pour la vente aux enchères et la fuite des pirates). Ainsi, le combat s'engagea entre les mugiwaras et les dragons célestes. Law et Kid furent tellement absorbés par le spectacle qu'ils ne sentaient même plus la présence de l'intrus. Et c'est seulement au moment de sortir qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Il était toujours là, mais à peine Kid avait-il fait un pas vers la sortie qu'il sentit passer un courant d'air devant lui. De cette fuite il n'aperçut qu'une sorte d'ombre floue, un spectre noir. Il aurait bien aimait se pencher sur le sujet mais l'instant était mal choisi. Aussi, les trois supernovas se mirent au combat. L'heure n'était plus vraiment au jeu, et nos deux supernovas firent la connaissance du maintenant célèbre chapeau de paille, Monkey D. Luffy. S'en suivirent les combats contre les pacifistas, au cour desquels, par un concours de circonstances, Law et Kidd se rejoignirent.

Mais au moment de se séparer, les deux supernovas se défièrent du regard, comme pour confirmer que le jeu n'était nullement annulé mais seulement reporté.

Ainsi, Kidd, accompagné de ses hommes rejoignit son navire un sourire démoniaque imprimé sur les lèvres. Il jubilait du fait d'avoir provoquer un nouveau « jeu » pour le moins distrayant. Il appréciait se livrer à ce genre de petits défis, et qui plus est, pour une fois, il s'était dégoté un adversaire de taille. Et quel adversaire ! Le chirurgien de la mort en personne ! Oh oui Kidd aimait le jeu, mais celui-là, il le sentait, il allait l'adorer !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous =) Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour le mot de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi xD)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! En espérant que celà vous plaise...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Partir pour mieux revenir**

_Il appréciait se livrer à ce genre de petits défis, et qui plus est, pour une fois, il s'était dégoté un adversaire de taille. Et quel adversaire ! Le chirurgien de la mort en personne ! Oh oui Kidd aimait le jeu, mais celui-là, il le sentait, il allait l'adorer !_

Au même moment :

- Capitaine ?

- Hum..?

- Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? Demanda l'ours en jetant un regard paniqué vers l'île qui lui faisait face.

- Hum…

- Euh.. « Hum » oui ? Ou « hum » non ?

Le dit capitaine se leva alors brusquement manquant de faire chavirer l'ours qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le capitaine Law était en pleine réflexion mais le fait d'être à la surface ne facilitait pas sa concentration. En effet, Shabondy était le théâtre de violents combats opposant pacifistas et pirates en tout genre. Une chose était sûre, rester à la surface ne semblait, à l'heure actuelle, pas être une bonne idée.

- On plonge ! Hurla presque le commandant en s'engouffrant dans son sous-marin, suivi de près par son second, Bepo. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cabine des commandes où l'attendaient les membres d'équipages.

- Où va-t-on capitaine ? Demanda un homme brun, des lunettes sur le nez, lui donnant un air concentré.

- Il faut trouver un lieu sûr en attendant que la situation se calme pour pouvoir revenir.

- Comment ? S'exclamèrent les Hearts présents.

- Mais capitaine, ne devrions nous pas quitter cet archipel ?

- C'est vrai capitaine, les marines sont partout et grâce aux revêtements de leurs navires il leur est aisé de nous rattraper.

- Je sais, mais ne t'occupe pas de ça et plonge !

L'ordre était clair, et c'est avec empressement que l'équipage se mit en action. Pendant que certains s'occupaient de la mécanique, l'homme brun se mit à la recherche d'un « lieu sûr ». Il lui fallut tourner un moment, sous le regard attentif de Law, avant de dénicher une place, pour le moins difficile d'accès. Ils se trouvaient sous l'île, entouré des racines des arbres, l'endroit était particulièrement sombre, car au dessus de leur têtes ce n'était que forêt. Avec appréhension le jeune brun se retourna et fit face aux prunelles sombres de son dirigeant, attendant son approbation…ou non. Law semblait juger l'emplacement d'un œil expert.

- Ca fera l'affaire Yan, déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans ses quartiers.

Les compliments devront attendre un peu, car pour le moment il avait besoin de réfléchir à un plan. En effet, un défi avec Kidd n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Non, Law n'allait certainement pas faire une telle bêtise que celle de sous-estimer son adversaire.

Bon, maintenant que l'équipage est en sureté et qu'aucun gros problème ne devrait survenir à bord, excepté les plaintes de mon second qui n'allait pas tarder à faire entendre son mécontentement… Non, Law ne te laisse pas distraire ! Ca c'est du superflu, ce n'est pas une urgence (de mon point de vue bien sûr). Bien, donc par ordre de priorité l'équipage c'est fait.

Ensuite… Ensuite cela se corse bien sur. Rah ! Si seulement je n'avais accepté ce pari ridicule avec cet abruti (sous-entendu Kidd).

La scène de son entrevue silencieuse avec le supernova se repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais en y repensant… Ah oui, la raison de sa participation à cette petite traque lui sautait aux yeux. Il faut avouer qu'il est très rare qu'une personne, aussi forte puisse t'elle être, arrive à échapper à son « radar ».

C'est tellement tentant… Si je pouvait Le retrouver et en plus emmerder l'autre au passage, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. En plus, s'Il est si fort qu'il y parait, peut être pourrai-je agrandir mon équipage. Hum ce défi ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça. Mais la tâche risque d'être ardue.

Law cogna son poing sur le bureau.

En effet, il n'avait réussi qu'à « sentir » la présence, mais excepté cet élément il ne savait absolument rien de sa proie. Était-ce un homme ou une femme ? Car même s'il le surnommé « Il » ou « Lui » rien ne confirmait que ce soit bien un homme. Law l'avait surnommé ainsi car, au fond, ça l'arrangerait bien que ce soit le cas car après tout, son équipage était exclusivement composé d'hommes, et il n'imaginait pas tous les problèmes qu'amènerait une femme sur son sous-marin.

De plus, il ne possédait aucune information sur Son style de combat. Est-ce un manieur de sabre, un tireur, un utilisateur de fruit du démon ou juste un espion ? En réalité la seule chose qu'il avait pu noter était qu'Il était rapide, tellement rapide que Law n'avait pas réussi a le voir quitter la salle des enchères, tout comme les marines qui n'avaient pas bronché. A moins que… Peut être est-ce l'un des leurs… C'était une possibilité a envisager mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas resté pour le combat ?

- Arg cette histoire va me rendre dingue !

Mais malheureusement pour Law, plus il y pensait, plus sa proie l'obsédait. Dans sa tête il imaginait mille et un scénarios possibles (ou non), avec à chaque fois un dénouement différent. Mais comme si la traque ne s'annonçait pas suffisamment difficile, il y avait encore un autre paramètre à prendre en compte. Et quel paramètre ! Son adversaire bien sûr. Eustass Kidd, le magnétiseur.

- Hum…Law ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver une solution afin de neutraliser son adversaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en ses propres compétences, mais Law connaissait suffisamment son adversaire pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer sa proie si l'envie lui prenait. Ce qui était potentiellement problématique. Contrairement à lui, le chirurgien voulait l'attraper vivant, dans la mesure du possible. Pour cela, soit il fallait neutraliser l'autre, soit être plus rapide…

- Bon, une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. Plaisanta Law en affichant son habituel sourire.

Pas très loin de là :

- Cap'tain vous êtes sûr que vous voulez y retourner ?

- Oh oui j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama Kidd en se léchant les babines tel un animal affamé.

- Mais Kidd c'est dangereux avec tous ces marines, tenta d'argumenter son second, Killer.

- Et à ton avis pourquoi je nous ai éloigner ?

- …

- Vois-tu Killer, sur cette île, dit-il en tendant la main vers un point à l'horizon, se trouve une chose que je veux et pour l'avoir il est normal de devoir prendre quelques risques. Sinon le jeu ne serait pas amusant.

- Une « chose » ?, répéta ce dernier incrédule.

- Oui une « chose », Ma future « chose » ! Sur ces mots, il retourna dans sa cabine sans un regard pour son équipage.

- Killer, ne me dit pas que le chef s'est encore lancé dans une de ses parties de chasse, qu'émenda une sorte de zombie.

- Alors je ne te le dirais pas, Heat.

- Pff… Et c'est repartie… Mais quand même, il aurait pu choisir une autre île, celle-ci pullule de marines.

- Hum, je t'en prie va donc lui demander… héhéhé

- Très drôle Killer, vraiment. Tu sais bien qu'une fois qu'il est lancé rien ne l'arrête. Plus sérieusement, je suppose qu'il veut s'en occuper seul, non ?

- Eh oui, c'est son jeu tu le sais bien.

- Je demandais c'est tout, on ne sait jamais, se défendit le zombie en haussant les épaules. Alala, ils allaient encore risquer leur vies ainsi que s'ennuyer pendant quelques heures, mais leur capitaine, lui était heureux. Non, heureux n'était pas le bon mot. Au fond, Kidd devait être « euphorique », et quand il était comme ça…il faisait des ravages.

* * *

Coucou, c'est encore moi ;)

Tout d'abort je tenais à vous remercier pour votre lecture (parce que si vous en êtes là c'est que, normalement, vous venez de lire ces 2 premiers chapitres...). Et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi :D Bref, j'éspère que l'histoire vous plait et que vous la continuerez.

Merci les filles, Miss sweet death et Cielfly pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine (tous les lundis) mais je me demande si ce n'est pas trop peu, sachant que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs...

J'attends vos impressions, critiques positives ou négatives (T_T) avec impatience. Ou simplement dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce début, si vous le souhaitez bien entendu.

Voilà, je crois bien que j'ai tout dit ^.^ Alors à la prochaine !

**PS** : Tous les personnages (sauf la "proie") appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Pas de retard à l'horizon, j'ai déjà 4 chapitres d'avance donc tout va bien !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Il y a ceux du matin…et les autres**

_Alala, ils allaient encore risquer leur vies ainsi que s'ennuyer pendant quelques heures, mais leur capitaine, lui était heureux. Non, heureux n'était pas le bon mot. Au fond, Kidd devait être « __euphorique __», et quand il était comme ça…il faisait des ravages._

Le soleil était déjà bien haut, Law venait seulement de se lever et commençait tout juste à s'habiller dans sa cabine. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire preuve de discrétion et surtout de prudence. Entre sa proie, les marines et Kidd, le chirurgien avait de quoi faire !

- Au moins il va y avoir du sport, se dit-il en sortant de son terrier.

Il voulu faire un pas mais une grosse masse bloquait le passage. C'était une masse blanche et touffue, Bepo. Il semblait agoniser devant la cabine de son capitaine, en attendant que le bateau daigne enfin remonter à la surface. Le capitaine, loin d'être surpris ou offusqué de voir un tel comportement de la part de son second, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ce dernier.

- Un problème Bepo ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Cap… Capitaine, est-ce qu'on peut remonter ? S'il vous plait… souffla-t-il.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas, tu sais il y a tellement de dangers à la surface et je n'aimerai pas te faire courir de tels risques. Je ne voudrais pas être un mauvais capitaine et risquer la vie de mes hommes.

- Je… Je suis fort…

- Je sais, mais tu n'es pas seul sur ce navire.

- Je me bâterai pour tout le monde ! Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait remonter ?

- J'hésite, tu n'as pas l'air si fort que ça.

- Capitaineee.

- Hahaha ! Je rigole Bepo, ne t'inquiète pas ton calvaire est bientôt terminé on remonte dans quelques heures.

- Merci… remercia l'ours en se rendormant aussitôt.

Le capitaine se dirigeait tranquillement vers le réfectoire, autant son second est très dynamique sur terre ou n'importe où tant qu'il est à l'air libre, autant dans le sous-marin il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Mais, même s'il lui avait affirmé qu'ils allaient remonter, le capitaine était un peu inquiet, il serait fâcheux que les marines soient encore présents sur l'île. Mais bon, il verrait bien une fois à Shabondy.

- Cap'taine vous êtes sûr ?

- Killer si tu me reposes encore une fois la question je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau, le recala son « cap'taine » en le fusillant du regard.

- …

- Bien j'y vais les gars à mon retour je ne veux voir aucune éraflure sur mon bateau sous peine de mort.

- C'était le petit mot gentil du capitaine, ironisa Heat.

- Hum, en attendant on est coincé sur le navire.

- Oh mais tu peux aller sur terre si tu y tiens tant Killer. (héhéhé)

- Excuse moi, mais je tiens à la vie moi !

- Haha oh allé ça va pas te tuer. Y en a pour une journée tout au plus.

- Mouais c'est toi qui le dis…

Kidd ne tarda pas à mettre pied à terre. Shabondy me revoilà, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps non plus pour s'apercevoir que la Marine avait, semble-t-il, quitté les lieux. Arg, déjà le jeu perdait un peu de son piquant. Ben oui, lui il voulait se battre ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne regrettait pas ces horreurs de pacifistas, mais il n'aurait pas craché sur quelques soldats, quelques amuses gueules en apéritif, histoire de s'échauffer.

- Soit, je devrai m'en passer, se dit-il en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il Le sentit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais à peine avait-il tourné la tête que la présence avait disparu.

- Merde !

Il s'était encore volatilisé. Mais face à cette frustration, une sorte de « joie » naissait petit à petit en lui. Il était toujours sur l'île ! Haha ! La chasse aurait donc bien lieu.

Les lèvres de Kidd se figèrent alors dans un rictus mauvais. En effet, il manquait encore quelque chose, son adversaire. Jouer tout seul c'est bien mais jouer à deux c'est mieux.

- Trafalgar qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pu*** !

Au même moment, Law était justement en train d'arriver sur l'île avec un croiss… oui c'était bien ça, un croissant dans la bouche. Alors que les nerfs de Kidd craquaient, Law, lui, déjeunait tranquillement tout en avançant dans des chemins de plus en plus actifs. Après tout, la ville commençait tout juste à se réveiller, tout comme Law d'ailleurs, qui, dans le sous-marin, s'était rendormis devant son café.

- Ouaaaaahh ! Law, après avoir finit son croissant (eh oui il avait faim), se mit a bailler sans discrétion alors que devant lui se dessinait la silhouette du magnétiseur.

- J'y crois pas ! Ca fait trois plombes que je suis en mode « traqueur » et c'est seulement maintenant que Monsieur se pointe ! Mais il se fou de moi en plus ! Il baille comme si de rien n'était… Je vais le tuer !

Kidd bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Son… Ah il ne pouvait même pas appeler « ça » un adversaire. Bref, il était là en touriste comme si de rien n'était. Bon au moins il était là… Mais quand même !

- Eh bien Kidd, déjà là ?

- Va te faire !

- Hum… et moi qui pensais que t'étais motivé… fit Law d'un air blasé.

« Je vais me le faire ! »

- Bon, la proie est-elle toujours ici ?

- Démerde toi !

- Si tu es encore là c'est qu'Il y est également.

- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ? La voie de Kidd était devenue grave signe de grand énervement.

- … Trafalgar lui adressa son éternel sourire avant de se mettre en marche, son nodachi à la main.

Hahaha, le chirurgien était, intérieurement bien sûr, mort de rire. Même si à son arrivée il n'était pas très réveillé, la mine déconfite de son rival lui avait redonné la pèche en moins de deux.

- Ah s'il avait vu sa tête, pouffa-t-il. Décidément ce matin tout le monde semblait vouloir le faire rire. Après Bépo, Kidd. Et qui sait, après Kidd, peut être l'intrus.

Cette pensée sembla le ramener à la réalité de la situation. C'est vrai, s'il se trouvait ici c'était avant tout pour jouer. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le « gros lot », qui ne devait pas être bien loin. En effet, même à moitié endormi Law était loin d'être bête, et même si son attitude semblait prouver le contraire, c'était un vrai calculateur. Si Kidd était sur l'île ce n'était pas pour faire joli, d'ailleurs, en matière de décoration, y a mieux, pensa-t-il. Bref, tout cela, pour dire qu'Il est là !

L'homme au sweat jaune et noir orné d'un drôle de motif se figea au milieu de la foule. Il avait les paupières closes et on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si son visage n'affichait pas un air si concentré. Il était là, se tenant tout droit avec dans sa main droite une sorte de long sabre qui touchait terre. Ses paupières se plissaient de plus en plus comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Des secondes puis des minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne change de position. Les passants ne semblaient même plus le remarquer, on aurait dit qu'il se fondait progressivement dans le décor, disparaissant du chant de vision des simples mortels.

C'est alors que sans crier gare, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dévoilant ainsi ses pupilles grises brillantes d'excitation, alors que ses lèvres se muaient en un sourire énigmatique.

- Je te tiens !

* * *

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !

Encore une fois "MERCI" d'avoir prit quelque minutes de votre temps si précieux pour lire ma fiction. En espérant que vous ne le regrettez pas... T_T et que vous renouvèlerez l'expérience :D

Bref, voici donc le troisième chapitre. Je sais ce que vous vous dites... Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans et il n'apporte pratiquement rien au déroulement de l'histoire. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est mon préféré ! xD J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.

Je pense que la raison pour laquelle j'aime tant ce morceau de l'histoire c'est, tout simplement, parce qu'il permet de conserver un peu de mystère avant la grande "révélation" (qui arrivera dans **7** petits jours...). Comment ça je suis sadique ? O.o

Je tiens à (re) remercier : Cielfly (pour la 2ème fois, je sais que tu aimes bien au fond :P), Miss sweat death (pour la 2ème fois également, yeah ^^), midnii, Itinerys et lyra-strawberry, pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'aventure (non non je ne suis pas Miss France..). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (ou encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir xD).

Je remercie (eh oui j'ai pas fini) tous les lecteurs, je sais que vous êtes nombreux (grâce aux stats) !

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette semaine, à bientôt, en attendant bonne journée !

* * *

PS : Je suis un peu "en froid" avec l'orthographe (on s'est disputé il y a de cela des années et depuis c'est pas l'amour fou), donc désolée pour les fautes ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Où te caches-tu ma belle ?**

_C'est alors que sans crier gare, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, dévoilant ainsi ses pupilles grises brillantes d'excitation, alors que ses lèvres se muaient en un sourire énigmatique._  
_- Je te tiens !_

L'homme qui se tenait dans la rue à l'instant venait de se mettre, ou plutôt de se remettre en route. Il avançait d'un pas énergique montrant ainsi qu'il savait où il allait. Son regard fixait une chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Cet homme là avait un objectif en tête et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son dessein. Rien ?  
A cet instant précis, un enfant un peu trop enjoué traversa impunément le passage, et inévitablement il percuta les jambes de l'homme. Il en tomba même à la renverse mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où il leva la tête pour voir dans quoi il était rentré qu'il perdu sa bonne humeur. Devant ses yeux innocents se tenait…un pirate. L'enfant pali instantanément, ouvrant la bouche comme s'il manquait d'air.

- Tsss !

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'inspirer qu'un objet le percuta violemment et l'envoya s'écraser contre une maison bordant l'allée. L'homme se remit alors en marche, et déjà on pouvait voir sa belle crinière rouge disparaître au coin de la rue. Contre le mur, le garçon , sonné, regardait avec incompréhension l'objet responsable de son mal… un tuyau métallique ?  
_(vous y avez cru ? . bon okay je ferai mieux la prochaine fois)_

Law n'avait pas mit longtemps à rejoindre une ruelle commerciale. Il était ici. Comment il le savait ? C'était simple, il avait utilisé une de ses techniques pour le localiser.  
Pour cela, il avait du se concentré, beaucoup se concentré sur sa cible. En fait, il combinait son pouvoir de fruit du démon avec sa maîtrise du haki. C'est un peu comme s'il créait une gigantesque sphère (invisible à l'œil nu) qui lui permettait de « ressentir » la force ou plutôt le haki qui sommeille en chaque être humain. Mais cette technique aussi efficace soit-elle était trop contraignante pour en faire un usage régulier. En effet, malgré de nombreux entraînements, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas bouger. De plus, pour une concentration maximale il devait se priver de ses sens. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il fermait les yeux ou qu'il faisait abstraction des bruits environnants. Lorsqu'il utilisait cette technique il devait s'y vouer entièrement, corps et âme. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps pour localiser sa proie, il ne pouvait maintenir sa sphère que pour une durée de quelques minutes tout au plus par jour. Et bien entendu sa zone de recherche était limitée.  
Bref, Law ne disposait pas des moyens nécessaires pour user de sa technique à volonté, c'était pourquoi très rares étaient ceux l'ayant déjà vu l'effectuer. Le fait qu'il l'utilise dans un moment comme celui-ci prouvait qu'il était motivé, le jeu avait bel et bien commencé.  
Non seulement il participait enfin activement au jeu mais en plus il était plus que jamais déterminé à le gagner, ce foutu jeu.

- Rha encore un lieu surpeuplé, pesta-t-il devant la foule qui allait et venait dans la rue. Sa proie était devant ses yeux et Law n'était même pas capable de Le voir. Il avait beau regarder c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

En plus d'être rapide l'inconnu était intelligent. Mais cela ne rendait le jeu que plus attractif et la proie plus attirante. Hum… intéressant.  
Mais en attendant Law était aveugle face à ce type de ruse. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. S'il ne pouvait rien voir, au lieu de se concentrer sur la chose en elle-même pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur l'absence de choses. Comprenez bien, si l'on ne voit rien c'est que justement, il manque quelque chose.  
Law se permit de prendre un peu de temps pour observer la foule et juste la foule, et non sa proie. Bien que se soit un supernova activement recherché, il lui fallut un bon moment pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, si l'on puits dire. Une chose semblait disparaître. Quelle chose ? Hahaha Law en rigolait tellement c'était évident. La richesse bien sûr. Où qu'il regarde bijoux et bourses semblaient s'envoler comme par magie.

- Finalement je ne suis peut être pas si bien réveillé que ça, se dit-il en se frottant la tête. Pour un pirate ça aurait du lui sauter aux yeux dès le début ! Arf tant pis.  
Une femme attira son regard. Elle était grande, donc repérable, et arborait un magnifique bijou qui ne manquerait certainement pas de faire de l'œil à notre petit voleur. Puisque ainsi il était voleur. Law la fixait faisant ainsi abstraction du reste.

- Bingo !

En effet, l'appât venait à l'instant de se faire dérober son bien. Et ce coup ci Law ne l'avait pas loupé. Il l'avait vu ! Mais il ne se faisait pas d 'illusion, si il avait réussi à le voir c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'utilisait pas sa vraie vitesse du fait de la proximité des autres usagers.  
Toutefois, d'après ce qu'il avait justement vu, contre toute attente, le voleur semblait bien être une voleuse.

- Une femme, bon tant pis, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour Le..euh non, La repérer. Hum…  
Law jubilait, il avait trouvé sa proie avant l'autre rouquin.

- Héhé il va être vert ! Pensa-t-il, sans pour autant lâcher son objectif du regard.

Car oui, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il arrivait à la suivre. Du moins pour le moment, car il serrait étonnant qu'elle reste indéfiniment dans la rue. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'extrait de la masse. De plus, avec tout ce qu'elle venait de récolter ça n'allait pas tarder. Et Law attendait impatiemment ce moment. Il savait que sa proie était rapide, aussi n'avait-il pas le droit à un faux départ.  
Le capitaine était entrain de se faire un petit compte à rebours dans sa tête, attendant sagement le top départ. Et… non pas tout de suite… Encore un peu… et c'est parti !  
La femme (puisque s'en était bien une) s'élança rapidement hors de la foule avec un Law plus déterminé que jamais à sa suite. Il suivait ces longs filaments rouges qui semblaient le narguer quelque mètres devant lui. Oui, ses cheveux dansaient dans son dos alors qu'elle prenait de la vitesse, distançant progressivement son assaillant. Elle bifurqua brusquement dans une petite ruelle sombre. Law s'y engouffra juste après et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fit face à un mur. Un cul de sac ! Le capitaine, sur ses gardes analysait en détail l'impasse.

Peut être était elle juste là, cachée dans la pénombre comme à la vente aux enchères. Mais plus il perdait de temps plus il lui semblait que la présence lui échappait, comme ci elle s'effaçait.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est une habitude chez elle de disparaître comme ça ou quoi ?! Pesta Law son regard meurtrier fixé sur le mur lui faisant face. C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qui avait le courage de se dresser ainsi face au supernova énervé. Décidément, cette femme semblait alterner lieux bondés et lieux déserts, de préférence sombres.

- Pff, soit elle est très timide soit elle se sait traquée. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une imbécile (elle lui avait quand même échappée 2 fois !), la deuxième réponse était sans aucun doute la bonne. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'aurait voulu Law, le jeu allait maintenant se révéler plus ardu que prévu.

Si la chance ne semblait pas sourire à Law, elle n'était pas vraiment plus généreuse pour Kidd. Qui, de minute en minute, devenait un peu plus instable. L'adrénaline semblait prendre possession de son corps. Le fait qu'il soit toujours bredouille après des heures d'instance recherche le mettait dans un état d'énervement pas possible. Quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin recevait sa rage de plein fouet, et en comparaison le petit garçon rencontré auparavant avait subi un moindre mal. Ainsi, il en était là…enfin…il en était nulle part quoi.  
Pestant contre lui-même et le monde entier, il déambulait dans les rues d'un pas lourd.  
Mais la roue finit toujours par tourner…

Et c'est ainsi, qu'au détour d'une rue, là, lui tournant la dos, il la vit réellement pour la première fois. Si lui n'avait pas était capable de se rendre jusqu'à sa proie, elle, s'était, sans le vouloir, jetée dans la gueule du loup. Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit devant son nez pour qu'il la remarque. Il fut tant choqué par sa propre stupidité qu'il en resta figé.  
Bien sûr, il se reprit rapidement, et se mit alors à jauger son adversaire qui, de toute évidence ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Sa proie étant dos à lui, il put admirer son corps fin et élancé dont le dos était parsemé de longs cheveux rouges semblables à des trainées de sang tranchant avec sa tenue noire.

Oh il n'avait pas prit la peine de se cacher pour faire sa petite inquisition, non, il se trouvait toujours en plein milieu de la rue à la vue de tous, même si, pour le moment, ils étaient seuls. Après tout, Kidd se considérait comme quelqu'un de fort, et ce n'était pas à lui de se cacher mais à sa proie de se faire petite si elle ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite.  
La jeune femme semblait concentrée sur autre chose et de ce fait ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au prédateur qui rodait juste dans son dos. L'avait-elle vu ou pas ?

Kidd n'en savait rien mais ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'on l'ignorait et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Il était près à attaquer…  
Quand soudain, une masse tomba aux pieds de la jeune fille. Kidd regarda alors avec effarement l'objet en question tandis qu'Elle se retournait lentement pour lui faire face.

- Oh ! Je vois…c'est…appétissant, s'exclama Kidd en s'humectant les lèvres

* * *

Hello !

Kyaaaaa ! *se cache sous son bureau* ."

Bon, un peu de sérieux *se rassoit sur sa chaise*, c'est vrai que je vous avais annoncé une "révélation"... Mais dans un sens s'en est une, vous savez maintenant qu'il s'agit d'une fille. _(et TOC!) _J'avoue que j'aime faire planer le doute sur cette "proie" :D

Je sais ce que vous pensez...ce chapitre est court et en plus il n'y a pas de vrais dialogues. Pourtant, je vous assure qu'il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la suite...eh bien...j'ai **tout** supprimé !

Je m'explique, j'en étais au chapitre 7 quand je me suis mise à douter. Vous savez, un petit doute tout con qui vous trotte dans la tête. Je me suis donc mise à relire les chapitres précédents (de 4 à 7) et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que j'en disais trop. Comprenez moi, je dévoilais, surtout dans le chapitre 5, beaucoup trop d'éléments sur la "fille".

Résultat, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai finalement appuyé sur la fameuse touche "**suppr**". _Et pouf, plus rien ! _Mais pas de panique je bosse déjà dessus et le chapitre 5 (complètement réécrit) est presque fini.

Sinon, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ! Ça fait SUPER plaisir ! :D

Je remercie tout particulièrement les auteurs des reviews, c'est à dire : Itinerys, mon dieu ta review m'a fait mourir de rire xD, Miss sweet death, moi aussi j'aime les croissants :P, Graou-Girl, ne tkt pas ce n'est pas la fin mais juste le commencement, lilo65, contente que l'histoire te plaise, , bienvenue dans le club des fâchés avec l'orthographe, Florette, en fait j'adore faire enrager Kidd x), Midnii, merci pour tes encouragements ça me touche beaucoup, et enfin, Avis672, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction ;).

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! xD

XoXo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Point de vue conjugué au féminin**

_Quand soudain, une masse tomba aux pieds de la jeune fille. Kidd regarda alors avec effarement l'objet en question tandis qu'Elle se retournait lentement pour lui faire face._  
_- Oh ! Je vois…c'est…appétissant, s'exclama Kidd en s'humectant les lèvres._

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Une jeune femme semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la ville. De son perchoir, se situant sur un des plus hauts monuments de l'archipel, elle humait l'air humide si caractéristique à Shabondy. A ses pieds la ville semblait encore plongée dans un sommeil réparateur qui tentait d'effacer les évènements de la journée précédente.

Elle y avait été. Elle avait vu. Et elle se souvenait…

Ce jour là il y avait du monde, trop de monde ! Ce n'était pas normal.  
Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour reconnaître les nouveaux venus. Des pirates. Certains étaient très reconnaissables étant donné que leur visages servaient de tapisserie aux murs de la ville. Ce qui impliquait que…

- Tout cela est daubé, pesta la jeune femme en se levant gracieusement.

Pourtant, tout ce petit monde titilla, sans le savoir, une « chose » incontrôlable chez elle. Une sorte de faille qui pouvait, dans certains cas, la mener à sa perte. La curiosité.  
Son regard fut alors attiré par un homme élancé qui semblait beaucoup s'amusait de la situation. Son sourire semblait tellement… Ah, elle ne savait pas ! Mais ça l'intriguait. Cet homme paraissait si désinvolte et en même temps elle pouvait ressentir de la jubilation émaner de lui.  
Poussée par la curiosité, elle se mit à le suivre tout en conservant une distance respectable de manière à ne pas être repérée sans toutefois être distancée. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à assister aux enchères puisque apparemment c'est là qu'il s'était rendu.

Franchement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un pirate, un supernova de surcroit, assistait à ce genre d'évènement. A moins de vouloir vendre quelque chose, les pirates évitaient ce genre de lieu. Mais si c'était le cas il aurait du se rendre dans les coulisses. Était-ce un acheteur ?

- Etrange…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi es-tu ici Trafalgar Law ?

Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, un contrat sur sa tête était entrain d'être scellé, sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Oh bien sûr, elle les avait repéré mais n'en avait pas tenu compte trop accaparée par ses réflexions sur la raison de la présence du Chirurgien de la mort. Malheureusement pour elle, ces quelques minutes d'inattention allaient lui couter cher… Mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.  
Très vite les évènements s'enchainèrent sous ses yeux spectateurs des combats entre l'équipage de Monkey et les dragons célestes. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle assista impuissante à l'arrivée de la Marine.  
Alors… Alors son instinct de survie prit possession de son corps. Son corps, tendu comme jamais, la propulsa à pleine vitesse hors de la salle aux enchères. Trop rapide pour être repérée elle traversa la ville, ne pensant plus à rien ou plutôt si, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, fuir !

Elle s'évanouit littéralement dans la nature.

_retour au moment présent_

Ah, elle enrageait encore.

- Maudis pirates ! Et maudite curiosité de misère !  
A cause de ce « combiné d'emmerdements » elle avait perdue une journée entière. Ces abrutis (les pirates) avaient tellement fait de grabuge que les marines avaient débarquaient en masse sur l'archipel.

- A croire qu'il y avait un nid de marines dans les coin, pesta-t-elle.

Résultat, elle n'avait rien pu se mettre son la dent car obligée de se réfugiée au plus profond de la forêt, déserte.  
Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour !  
Elle se mit alors en route, discrètement, c'est-à-dire par les toits, vers une rue commerçante qu'elle avait préalablement repérée deux jours plus tôt. Une fois sur place, elle prit quelques secondes pour observer le terrain.

- C'est qu'il y a du beau monde, se dit-elle en inspectant ses « réservoirs de liquidité », comme elle aimait à les appeler. Malgré les combats de la veille la population n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses habitudes. C'était une chance.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter à corps perdu dans une de ses activités favorite, devenue routinière au fil du temps. Le vol. Elle se faufila alors dans la masse afin de remporter son butin.  
Si elle éprouvait des remords ?! Oh ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une de ces pauvres enfants, abandonnés de la société, obligés de voler pour survivre dans leur misère non désirée.  
Non, elle, elle avait choisit il y a bien longtemps de cela…

Elle avait fini par prendre goût au jeu. Prendre goût à cette espèce de supériorité que lui procurait son statut. Les autres n'étaient là que pour la distraire le temps d'une « quête à la richesse », un petit jeu inoffensif.  
C'était tellement facile, pourquoi s'en priver ? Je vous le demande.

Mais ce divertissement était éphémère et donc ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Et justement, ses poches étaient maintenant pleines annonçant par la même occasion la fin de la partie.  
Le jeu cessant, elle revint à la réalité, ne voyant plus les gens l'entourant comme des cibles potentielles mais bien pour ce qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire des êtres vivants ayant chacun leurs caractéristiques propres ( autres que celle de posséder de l'or). C'est ainsi que l'ensemble formant sa « réserve » se disloqua laissant enfin apparaître les hommes à sa vue. C'est à ce moment qu'Il entra dans son champ de vision.

Cet homme… Le même qui lui avait fait perdre sa journée de la veille.  
Mais plus que son identité, ce qui alerta la jeune femme c'est qu'il la regardait fixement. Il la voyait !  
Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Rien n'arrive jamais au hasard dans ce monde…  
Repérée. Elle était bel et bien repérée. Conclusion, il lui fallait encore fuir.  
Aussi, la jeune femme se dirigea, d'un pas rapide, vers des allées moins fréquentées. Sentant l'homme derrière elle, elle accéléra encore. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et faisait onduler ses longs cheveux, d'une couleur si particulière, dans son dos. N'ayant aucunement l'envie de faire face à un pirate recherché dont elle ignorait les intentions, bon elle se doutait bien qu'il ne la suivait pas pour jouer aux cartes, elle s'engouffra dans une nouvelle ruelle.

- Merde, pesta-t-elle. Une impasse, génial…

Elle était mal. Fallait-il faire demi-tour ? Non, c'était trop tard, il la bloquerait. Que faire alors ? Que faire ?  
Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'extirper de cette situation périlleuse, elle observait l'impasse. C'était un cul-de-sac sombre, crasseux où s'entassaient détritus et autres substances nauséabondes. Mais là, contre le mur.

- Hum ça ferra l'affaire, se dit-elle en entreprenant une petite partie d'escalade.

En effet, contre le mur de droite, se dessinait une gouttière assez « rustique » dirons nous. Certes elle n'était pas neuve et son équilibre semblait pour le moins précaire mais notre jeune fille n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions non plus. Aussi commença-t-elle son ascension en essayant de se faire la plus légère possible. Oh quelle aurait aimé être une plume ! Sous ses pieds, le métal vibrait tandis que des grincements de protestation parvinrent à ses fines oreilles. Mais qu'importe, il lui fallait atteindre ce maudis toit, si elle y parvenait c'était gagné. Personne n'était aussi agile qu'elle sur les toits. C'était « son » territoire. Celui qui pourrait prétendre la battre dans son élément n'était pas encore né.  
Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas, mais déjà elle entendait les pas de Law se rapprocher dangereusement. En réalité tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lire la description de la scène. Elle était extrêmement rapide. Trop pour notre pauvre Law qui pénétra dans l'impasse au moment précis où sa proie atteignait enfin son but. Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour déguerpir aussi sec. Abandonnant un Law désorienté et terriblement énervé.

Ah elle pouvait enfin respirer. Elle était hors de danger pour un temps, du moins, c'est-ce qu'elle pensait. Aussi, quand un doux fumet parvint à ses narines. La faim qu'elle avait refoulé en raison de récents évènements, la submergea sans qu'elle n'y oppose la moindre résistance. En effet, si il n'y avait plus de danger, elle n'avait plus à se retenir. Parce que oui, elle avait faim. Qui n'aurait pas faim après 24 heures de jeûne ?  
Elle suivit, tel un animal affamé, l'odeur qui se faisait de plus alléchante. C'était une odeur fine, sucré. Elle adorait le sucre, c'était un peu comme son péché mignon.

- Hum, dit-elle en humant l'odeur de plus en plus proche.

- Ah…quel bonheur suprême de pouvoir manger après tout ce temps. Elle avait enfin réussit à s'accaparer l'objet de sa quête, son repas. C'était tellement bon. Afin de ne pas être rattrapée elle s'était, encore une fois, réfugiée dans une ruelle peu, ou plutôt mal, fréquentée. Qui plus est, en étant ici, elle pourrait déguster déjeuner tranquillement, sans personne pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Les pirates ça va bien 5 minutes, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Avec eux dans les parages pas moyen d'être tranquille, ni de récupérer de la nourriture, ni de faire ses emplettes.

- Bref, un pirate ça vous gâche la vie, se disait-elle à elle-même tout en mangeant.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

En effet, juste un instant plus tard c'était bien le Captain Eustass Kidd qui pénétrait dans la ruelle. C'est bien lui qui se mit à l'observer sans vergogne. C'est bien lui qui vint lui taper sur les nerfs.  
Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, par-dessus tout, c'était bien celle-là, être observer entrain de manger ! Elle ne le supportait pas.  
Oh bien sûr qu'elle avait repéré son manège. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas discret et on ne peut pas dire qu'un Kidd dans une petite ruelle passe inaperçu.

- Ah…pensa-t-elle avec dégout. Cet abruti venait de lui gâcher son repas. Pour une fois que c'était bon. Elle lâcha sans précautions son repas qui vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un craquement sourd.

Notre belle jeune fille se retourna nonchalamment, presque au ralenti, pour dévisager celui qui avait osé lui bousiller ce moment qu'elle appréciait tant.

- Encore lui, pensa-t-elle en découvrant le visage du gêneur. Tss, ces pirates sont vraiment une plaie.

* * *

Me revoilà :D je sais que vous me détestez... héhéhé

Voici donc le chapitre 5, au passage je m'excuse de le publier si tard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur aujourd'hui. Dans ce chapitre je vous propose donc un petit retour en arrière mais en changeant de "vision". Au départ, dans la première version, j'étais parti sur un 100% point de vue interne, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous alliez **tout** comprendre ! Et je ne suis pas assez gentille pour vous faire ce privilège :P Donc ça c'est la version alternative, la même chose les pensées en moins.

Bon résultat je termine au même moment que le chapitre précédent. Donc on a pas vraiment l'impression d'avancer dans l'histoire mais je tenait vraiment à vous présenter "en avant première" ce mystérieux personnage aux cheveux rouges. _(tout en conservant un peu de mystère même si je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous l'a déjà percé à jour...)_

Sinon, je remercie :  
, _dont le nom s'est effacé après une mauvaise manipulation de ma part lors du précédent chapitre, désoléééée et merci_  
Avis672, _haha le mystère reste entier... :P_  
lilou65,_ Évidement que je coupe au meilleur moment, sinon comment pourrais-je être sûre que vous reveniez la semaine qui suit xD (bon c'est vrai que c'est surtout parce que je suis sadique...)_  
Florette, _j'avoue que l'idée d'enrager Kidd est très...appétissante !_  
Cielfly, _heureuse que tu sois prise par le suspens_  
FanXion, _oui je suis sadique et oui ça m'amuse ...Mouhahaha..._  
Gloriia, _contente que l'histoire te plaise ^.^_  
Trafalgar-Lucia, _j'avoue qu'au moment où j'ai écrit le chap 4 j'hésitais... c'est tellement dur de choisir ! Mais maintenant c'est bon mon choix est arrété. ...normalement..._

Voili voilou ! C'est tout _(celui qui rajoute "pour le moment" je le trucide ! xD)_  
Encore désolée pour l'heure tardive ! C'est ma faute, ma très grande faute !  
Sinon, ben, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**PS** : Je suis folle ! Mais alors pour le coup je me sens vraiment folle, genre une warrior sans cerveau xD  
Ma folie ? Ben j'ai fait une bêtise...  
Quelle bêtise ? Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une autre Fanfiction...  
Je m'explique, j'ai eu un "coup de coeur" pour un personnage de OnePiece... Killer (second du Captain Eustass Kid _ou Kidd_)

Bref, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier... Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que 2 chapitres dans le feu de l'action. Donc bon...  
_Mais dites moi si ça vous intéresse on ne sait jamais ;) _XoXo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : And the winner is…**

_Notre belle jeune fille se retourna nonchalamment, presque au ralenti, pour dévisager celui qui avait osé lui bousiller ce moment qu'elle appréciait tant._  
_- Encore lui, pensa-t-elle en découvrant le visage du gêneur. Tss, ces pirates sont vraiment une plaie._

En plus il fallait que ce soit un supernova ! Elle n'avait donc pas le fameux « permis de tuer ». Le « permis de tuer » c'est un peu comme une autorisation à tuer qu'elle se donnait ou non selon la personne concernée. Pourquoi s'imposait-elle ce genre de contrainte ? Tout simplement car elle n'était pas folle. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Bon, reprenons du début.

Si jamais elle tuait un supernova, cela ferrait grand bruit et fatalement la Marine serait mise au courant. Résultat, elle rappliquerait immédiatement dans le coin et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire le lien entre Elle et ce meurtre.  
Or c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Car oui la Marine la recherchait elle aussi, certes son avis de recherche n'était pas aussi médiatisé que ceux des pirates, mais les marines, enfin, ceux dans la confidence, savaient qui Elle était. Après tout, ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser des millions de berrys en liberté comme ça ! Ça c'est sûr, ces gens sont si prêts de leurs sous.

Bref, il lui fallait se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans pour autant se lâcher complètement. La réputation de Kidd n'était plus à refaire d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas le mode d'emploi pour repousser gentiment un pirate assoiffé de sang sans le froisser, ni le tuer. Car oui, en cet instant, l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle semblait excité comme jamais, pas de doute il voulait en découdre avec elle.

En effet, Kidd regardait avec une envie non dissimulée la scène que lui offrait sa proie. Ca pour une surprise s'en était une ! C'était bien connu la vue du sang ça excite les prédateurs. Ici, Kidd était le prédateur et c'était bel et bien du sang qui coulait parterre. Un long filet de sang se rependait progressivement sur le sol. Sa provenance ? Eh bien le corps étendu parterre bien sûr.

En fait, Kidd n'avait pas vraiment tout comprit, il avait juste vu son inconnue lâcher quelque chose, un corps. C'était bien le corps d'un homme qu'elle venait de lâcher comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire morceau de pain. La dépouille de l'homme s'était alors écrasée sur le sol dur de la ruelle et Kid avait pu percevoir des craquements, surement des bruits provoqués par la brisure de quelques os. Tandis que du sang s'écoulait de la gorge du cadavre ainsi que de sa poitrine.

Puis le Captain avait reporté son regard sur la jeune femme face à lui, son visage, maculé de taches rouges, affichait un ère contrarié. Mais dans ses yeux d'un bleu-gris pale Kidd y décela également de la lassitude. De sa bouche d'un rouge écarlate s'écoulait un filet de sang qu'elle essuya d'un geste neutre de la main avant de porter cette dernière à ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle lapait le breuvage globuleux, elle semblait jauger son adversaire, son regard détaillant minutieusement le corps de Kidd. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, Eustass devait avouer qu'il n'était pas désagréable de se sentir ainsi observer par une créature aussi séduisante. Car oui, malgré le caractère sanglant de la scène, tout l'être de cette femme dégageait une aura terriblement appétissante. Son corps fin et élancé, habillé d'un haut de kimono noir orné de motifs rouges complété d'un petit short noir lui aussi, dégageait une sensualité naturelle. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite, mais Kidd la dépassait quand même. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne, le Captain avait pu voir deux lames, surement des sabres, dans leur fourreau accrochés dans son dos.

- Bon donc si je résume, la proie est en fait un jeune femme discrète et rapide, qui boit du sang et qui manie les sabres. Hum c'est une cible de choix que nous avons là ! Kidd devenait euphorique. En voilà une proie comme il les aime ! Une proie aussi belle que mortelle.

- Alors ma belle quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda Kidd sans se départir de son large sourire de dément.

- En quoi cela te regarde ? Lui rétorqua son opposante, acide.

- Oh mais en rien c'est juste que j'aime bien savoir le nom des personnes que je m'apprête à tuer. Je trouve ça plus convenable.

La jeune fille semblait prendre en considération la déclaration du supernova, non pas qu'elle ait peur ou qu'elle veille lui révéler son identité, non, en réalité elle essayait de comprendre. Personnellement, elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de demander le nom à ses victimes.  
Mais qu'est-ce ça apporte ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire comme les autres humains et ériger une tombe avec le nom dessus. Alors pourquoi se préoccuper de ce genre détail ? Vraiment ça la dépassait.  
Face à elle, Kidd, qui n'est pas vraiment d'un naturel patient, attendait qu'elle daigne lui répondre. Mais face au mutisme de cette dernière, il ne tarda pas à perdre son sang froid.

Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lui communiquer cette information, il l'obtiendra bien par la force. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait absolument connaître son nom mais quand il croiserait Law, après avoir gagné (bien entendu), il voulait pouvoir lui balancer son nom, pour plus d'effet vous voyez.  
Sur ce, il s'élança droit devant lui, prenant de cour son adversaire il lança un violemment coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Mais la seul chose que son bras rencontra fut le vide. Loin d'être étonné, Kidd semblait au contraire encore plus heureux.

Avec une attaque aussi grossière, même si elle était puissante, le supernova avait surtout voulu tester les réflexes de son adversaire. C'était comme un petit test de présélection. Et apparemment elle venait de le passer avec brio.

Notre jeune inconnue s'était rapidement glissait sur le coté avant de reculer pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux. C'était une fausse attaque, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Certes, les fausses attaques sont monnaie courante dans les débuts de combat, mais là, elle avait la dérangeante sensation d'être sous-estimée. Elle avait entendu pas mal de rumeur sur cet homme qui avait mangé un fruit du démon lié au magnétisme. Or, il avait lancé une simple attaque à main nue et de front de surcroit. S'en était vexant. Même si elle ne voulait pas le tuer, d'après ce quelle savait, un combat devait toujours être prit au sérieux par les deux combattants. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ah ouais tu oses interrompre mon repas pour me défier et en plus tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ! Je vais lui faire regretter son arrogance, se disait la jeune femme en dégainant une de ses lames.

Apparemment ce « supernova » semblait avoir une assez haute opinion de lui-même pour agir de la sorte. Les hommes sont si arrogants ! Ils se croient supérieurs parce qu'ils ont un minimum de pouvoir sur les autres espèces. Ils pensent être le maillon le plus élevé de la chaine alimentaire. Pff c'est tellement pathétique ! Ils sont pathétiques. Ces faibles créatures ne connaissent rien au monde qui les entoure.  
La jeune femme, au fil de ses pensées, semblait sortir de ses gongs. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Elle était seule, seule avec ses pensées. Cet homme là avait réussi à faire remonter en elle toute la haine qu'elle vouait à l'espèce humaine. Cette rancœur qui ne cessait de croitre, menaçait à chaque seconde son équilibre. Si cela continuait, un jour viendra où elle perdra définitivement le contrôle… La folie prenant le relai.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour le moment seul Kidd était menacé.

La jeune femme se mit en position d'attaque, sabre à la main. Il avait finalement réussi à lui donner envie de se battre. C'était tellement rare qu'elle fasse un « caprice » comme celui-ci, si l'on peut dire. Tout son être n'inspirait qu'à une chose en cet instant, combattre.  
Sa lame luisait sous les rayons du soleil qui, finalement, avait réussi à percer à travers l'allée. Oui le soleil était soudain apparu tel un projecteur mettant en lumière le combat qui, d'une minute à l'autre, pouvait démarrer. Kidd affichait toujours son sourire, il était heureux. Non seulement il avait trouvé la proie mais en plus elle acceptait le défi qu'il lui lançait.

Mais une tache venait ternir le joli tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Son sabre. Etant « magnétiseur » les épéistes n'étaient pas des cibles de choix dans le sens où il avait forcément le dessus. Car un épéiste sans armes ne vaut rien. Ah décidément le sort s'acharnait sur notre pauvre Kidd.

- Quand trouverai-je un adversaire de mon calibre ?

En plus, il était obligé de faire usage de son pouvoir au vue de la rapidité de son adversaire. Ce n'est pas sur son terrain à elle qu'il pourra l'emporter. Non, ça il le savait pertinemment. Kidd est joueur mais pas fou !

- Soit, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Tant pis, au moins elle me procurera la joie de l'emporter sur Law, c'est déjà ça…

Sur ces tristes pensées, le rouquin attira tout en douceur des bouts de métal qui jonchaient l'allée à lui.

- Repel murmura-t-il lentement.

La jeune femme vit alors 7 objets métalliques, elle les avait compté par réflexe, se précipiter sur elle. Bien entendu elle les évita sans aucun soucis en effectuant une petite pirouette. Alors c'était ça son pouvoir ? Contrôler les métaux ? C'était…intéressant. Son esprit d'analyse se mit alors immédiatement en marche, réfléchissant ainsi aux multiples possibilités d'action qu'offrait ce pouvoir.  
La distraction et la curiosité étaient bel et bien ses pires ennemis. Certes, elle avait apprit à les connaître au fil du temps mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à les contrôler. Son esprit trop vif se mettait naturellement en marche sans qu'elle ne puisse interagir.

Mais bien sûr Kidd ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

* * *

Bien le bonjour à vous !  
Ainsi nous en sommes au chapitre 6. J'espère que vous appréciez les quelque révélations qui y sont faites mais je me doit de rétablir un soupçon de vérité.  
A tous ceux qui se sont dit : "mais c'est un **vampire !**" BIP Eh ben nan xD _(je ne mange pas de ce pain là lol)_ C'est plus compliqué que ça voyons ;) mais ça je vous laisserai le découvrir par la suite.

_Ce qui me peine le plus en ce moment c'est que je suis obligée de laisser Law de coté pour un temps... T_T pauvre Law..._ Mais pas de panique on le retrouvera bien assez tôt !

Bien sûr je remercie tous les lecteurs ^.^ et plus particulièrement :  
Trafalgar-Lucia, Mouhahaha en même temps il faut être un peu cruelle pour apprécier Law et Kid xD  
FanXion, j'espère que ce chapitre à confirmer tes doutes ;)  
Midnii, Non ne te tue paaas ! xD A par ça merci

J'allai oublié **!** **La fiction va passer de "rated T" à "rated M"** vous comprendrez que des scènes vont devenir un peu plus "sanglantes" dirons nous...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée (ou soirée) !

* * *

**PS** : Concernant la fiction sur Killer, étant donné que c'est bientôt la rentrée et que par conséquent je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, pour éviter de vous faire poireauter pendant trois plombes, je la publierai quand j'aurai plus avancé (actuellement j'en suis au chapitre 3).


	7. Chapter 7

Kyaaaaa je suis impardonnable ! Vraiment, je vous demande pardon T_T Comment ai-je pu ? Alors que j'avais annoncé un chapitre par semaine, cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien publié... Je vous l'accorde, c'est une honte, un scandale ! Je ne sais que dire pour ma défense...  
Même si rien ne pourra me faire pardonner, je vous dois tout de même une petite explication sur ma "disparition". Comme je l'avais annoncé lors de ma dernière publication (le 3 septembre), je suis retournée, comme bon nombre d'entre vous, en cours. A ce titre, j'ai découvert un tout nouvel univers pour moi, l'université (de droit). Et j'avoue que je me suis complètement faite happée par le travail. J'ai des journées denses et le soir je le réserve au travail. Résultat, les rares moments de répits que j'ai... ben... j'en profite pour voir mes amis, renouer avec une certaine vie sociale quoi (_ma santé mentale en dépend !_). C'est pourquoi j'ai complètement oublié d'écrire ma fiction. A vrai dire mon ordinateur est devenu un véritable outils de travail réservé à la recherche documentaire (_ce qui devait être sa fonction d'origine en fait_).  
Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. J'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. =$  
Après ce petit interlude, je vous laisse "enfin" découvrir le chapitre 7 !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rouge**

_Son esprit trop vif se mettait naturellement en marche sans qu'elle ne puisse interagir._  
_Mais bien sûr Kidd ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…_

Si elle voulait réfléchir elle n'avait qu'à le faire plus tôt. Maintenant Kidd en avait plus que mare de poiroter en attendant une hypothétique attaque qui ne venait pas. Aussi décida-t-il de frapper un grand coup pour lui remettre les idées en place et qu'elle cesse de… de faire la plante verte quoi !

Il se concentra pour attirer tous les métaux environnant y compris le sabre que son adversaire venait de dégainer. Mais, contre toute attente, ce dernier ne se joint pas à la masse que formait les objets magnétisés. Il demeurait fièrement, droit et imperturbable dans les mains de sa propriétaire, qui ne semblait toujours pas le voir. Eustass se concentra encore plus dans l'espoir de dérober l'arme de la jeune femme, sans succès.

Mais tandis que Kidd forçait bêtement sans se poser de questions, les autres objets métalliques commençaient à s'agglutiner dangereusement au dessus de sa tête.  
Et ce fut notre belle jeune femme qui, la première, reprit ses esprits. En effet, c'est un peu comme si quelque que chose en elle avait bougé, comme une mini secousse l'avait touchée, mais vraiment très légère, voir indétectable pour le commun des mortels que nous sommes. Pourtant, ce petit phénomène avait suffit à la faire sortir de son état de réflexion. Immédiatement ses yeux s'étaient portés sur l'espèce de sphère que formaient tous les ustensiles attirés par le champ magnétique crée par son opposant. D'ailleurs son regard ne tarda pas à se reporter sur ce dernier qui semblait en pleine crise, ses grands yeux jaunes fixant intensément sa lame. Sa lame ?

La jeune femme mit tout de même quelques millièmes de secondes à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! Il voulait son sabre, c'était évident. La situation était pour le moins cocasse. Mais notre « proie », qui n'en avait pas du tout l'air en cet instant, eu pitié de notre pauvre Kidd.

- C'est du granit marin, annonça-t-elle calmement.

- …

Du… Du granit marin ? Mais quel con ! Oui en cet instant le Captain était tout simplement sur le cul comme on dit. Parfois il se demandait si il était vraiment un dangereux pirate, un supernova activement recherché par la Marine. Mais bien sûr son amour propre ne tardait jamais à refaire surface et par la même occasion à balayer ses pensées indignes de lui.  
Il était Le Captain Eustass Kidd ! Un des supernovas les plus primés, estimé à 315 000 000 de berrys, pour le moment. Car oui, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Un jour il trouvera le One Piece et ce jour là, le monde entier reconnaitra sa puissance ! Quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin subira son châtiment mortel.  
Sa fierté l'empêchait donc de répondre à la « provocation » de sa future victime. Alors mieux que des mots, il décida d'agir. C'est ainsi qu'il projeta l'ensemble de ses armes, plus nombreuses qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sur sa cible tout en revêtant son sourire sadique avide de sang.

- Cette fois-ci elle ne s'en sortira pas avec une petite pirouette.

Et en effet, l'amas de bric-à-brac lancé à pleine vitesse se dirigeait inévitablement sur elle, détruisant les murs encadrant la ruelle sur son passage. Déjà un mur vétuste commençait à s'effondrer sur lui-même.  
Notre jeune fille ne prit qu'un millième de seconde pour inspirer de l'air, telle une personne s'apprêtant à plonger en apnée, avant de s'élancer en direction du blo…! Du bloc qui lui fonçait dessus !? Elle prit vite de l'élan c'est alors, qu'au moment où la collision semblait inévitable, elle prit appui sur son pied droit puis, elle disparut !  
Ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle disparut du champ visuel de Kidd. Car en réalité elle s'était élancée dans les airs, au beau milieu des objets métalliques. Là, elle s'appuya brièvement et successivement sur divers objets lui permettant de continuer son ascension. Trop rapide pour être perçue par notre misérable vision d'humain, elle se sentait presque libre, en sécurité. C'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit souplement devant un Kidd quelque peu dérouté, intérieurement bien sûr. Néanmoins les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Elle avait tout simplement escaladé le mur métallique (mobile) qu'il avait dressé dans l'espoir de l'aplatir comme une crêpe.

Mais voilà, Kidd commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment une épéiste comme les autres. Tout d'abord sa lame était en granit marin, ce qui n'était pas courant. De plus, elle semblait beaucoup plus agile et rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans un premier temps. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait dégainé son arme, elle n'avait toujours pas porté d'attaques. Décidément cette « proie » était une énigme bien difficile à décoder.

Un énorme fracas se fit alors entendre, la masse d'objets métalliques venaient de finir sa course dans un arbre en bout de ruelle qui, sous la violence de l'impact se déracina et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le combat ne faisait que commencer que la rue était déjà dévastée.

- Ce boucan va attirer du monde, pensait avec affolement la jeune fille. Beaucoup trop de monde…

Il fallait qu'elle le neutralise au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les marines aux fesses, enfin je veux dire, à sa poursuite. Car même si la majorité d'entre eux avaient bel et bien quitté l'archipel il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une unité était restée à terre. Au cas ou… Bref les marines, comme les pirates, représentaient un fléau bien difficile à éradiquer.  
Notre jeune femme, qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux pas du « rouquin » sera sa lame et entreprit un large mouvement transversal dans la direction de Kidd. Ce dernier, heureux de la voir enfin lancer une attaque offensive, eu juste le temps d'attirer un couteau élimé qu'il avait repéré dans la masse d'objets précédemment expédiée sur sa proie. Avec cette « arme » il para l'attaque, non sans mal. Le coup avait en effet quelque peu surprit Kidd, la puissance mise dans cette attaque dépassait de loin toutes ses prévisions. L'impact l'obligea à fléchir les jambes pour ne pas reculer. A dire vrai, il sentit même des vibrations remonter le long de sa lame. C'était incroyable. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle sensation. Et pourtant, il en avait mené des combats.

Heureux de cette découverte, Kidd, qui avait tout de même quelques notions d'escrime, décocha un vif coup de coude sur le plat de la lame de son adversaire, qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accompagner le moment de celle-ci puisqu'elle la maintenait fermement. Ainsi, son corps pencha en avant durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Oui mais voilà, ces quelques secondes étaient quelques secondes de trop ! Kidd savait qu'il n'aurait pas trente-six mille autres possibilités. Il ne devait pas louper le coche. Il devait frapper juste, au bon moment, au bon endroit. Ni une ni deux, il élança sa lame en direction des cotes découvertes de son adversaire. La jeune femme comprenant son erreur tenta une parade… Mais c'était trop tard. Son attaque ne fit que fouetter l'air à l'endroit que Kidd venait de délaissé. Il ne se tenait qu'à un pas d'elle, son sourire plus expressif que jamais et ses grands yeux jaunes accrochait à la lame plantait dans son buste.

Alors que son ennemie approchait vivement sa main de la lame avec l'intention de la retirer, Kidd dans un élan de sadisme habituel usa de son pouvoir pour l'attirer hors du corps de sa victime. Cette action fit jaillir un flot de sang rouge vif qui se mit immédiatement à imbiber le kimono noir de la jeune fille qui fut parcouru d'un violent sursaut au moment de l'action. Quelques gouttes tombèrent à terre en émettant un petit « ploc » si caractéristique. Mais, comme si la cruauté de Kidd n'avait pas de limite, ce dernier réinjecta le corps étranger dans l'organisme de sa victime, refaisant couler son sang de plus belle.

- Arg ! cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Si au premier assaut elle avait su rester imperturbable face à la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, mais là, cette dernière avait supplantée toute sa volonté. Il fallait vite qu'elle enlève cette maudite lame ! Ce sadique n'allait certainement pas en rester là, et si elle ne faisait rien elle n'allait pas tarder à ressembler à du gruyère.

Eh merde ! J'ai plus le choix ! Maudit pirate, me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements alors que je voulais juste manger et partir de cette île… Tu vas le regretter… Même si je ne peux pas te tuer, je peux te faire souffrir.  
Sur cet entre fait, elle retira avec hargne l'arme blanche de son corps avant de la laisser retomber au sol. Mais alors que du sang aurait dut ressortir de sa plaie, il ne se passa rien, comme si le sang ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait plus sortir. Plus surprenant encore, elle rangeât sa lame dans sont fourreau puis ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup. Lorsqu'elle les ré ouvrit une lueur nouvelle semblait dansait dans ses yeux. Une lueur d'une couleur flamboyante, une lueur rouge sang, la lueur de la mort.

Elle s'élança droit devant elle, mais au moment au elle aurait du frapper soit avec une arme qu'elle n'avait plus, soit en assenant un coup à mains nus, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, son corps pivota sur la droite avant de devenir floue, presque invisible. Kidd, en position de défense suivait avec vigilance la « tornade » qui lui tournait autour.

Bon dieu ! Mais quand allait-elle attaquer ? Quand allait-il enfin sentir cette rage qui semblait animer son opposante ? L'attente ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression qui était déjà bien palpable.

Mais à peine venait-il de formuler ces demandes que les premières giclés de sang apparurent. Des tâches rouges se mirent à recouvrir le sol par parcimonie. Du sang…le sang de Kidd. Ce dernier semblait prit dans une tornade meurtrière écarlate. Qu'importe où il posait ses yeux, au sol, dans les airs ou sur les côtés, le monde n'était que tâches rouges. Son corps était véritablement malmené par ce monstre de la nature. De larges coupures déchiraient sa chair laissant échapper le si précieux nectar nécessaire à la vie. Même les outils qu'il attirait dans l'espoir de se créer un bouclier ne résistaient pas à l'assaut dont il faisait l'objet.

Ses blessures se faisaient de plus en plus profonde et la douleur ne tarda pas à faire céder Kidd qui mit son genou à terre. Son visage, tiré par un rictus de douleur, était lui aussi maculé de sang en grande partie du fait qu'une longue et profonde entaille lui barrait la joue gauche. Sa main droite, pressée contre son flan droit, essayait tant bien que mal de stopper une hémorragie.

C'est à ce moment que la tornade se calma pour laisser apparaître notre jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux rouges retombèrent lentement sur ses épaules, ses lèvres écarlates n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ses mains se décrispèrent progressivement. Ses mains, oui ses mains, elles aussi étaient recouvertes de sang, d'une très grande quantité de sang même !

Rouge, le monde entier est maculé de cette couleur.

* * *

Re bonjour ou bonsoir _(pardonnez mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure)_  
Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je me dois de le répéter (_jusqu'à ma mort !_), je suis désolée pour ce retard !  
- Un retard ? Tu oses appeler ça un retard ?! Espèce d'insolente ! Espèce de BIP ! Comment t'as pu me laisser planté là comme un poireau en plein milieu d'un combat ? En plus tu me ridiculises, comme si moi, j'allai perdre contre ta BIP de copine ! De la bouffe ouais, je vais te la laminer et toi avec ! Non mais, auteure de pacotille !  
- Ah... Euh... **Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs et également auprès de tous les personnages !** (_pardonne moi Kidd T_T_)

Hum hum, plus sérieusement, je vais être franche, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 8. J'ai une idée de ce qui va se passer, l'issue du combat et la suite mais il faudra que je trouve le temps de l'écrire. Et comme je suis du genre à être vite débordée...ça va pas être facile.  
Donc je vais revenir sur mes prétentions de vacances, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je n'arriverai jamais a publier un chapitre par semaine. Aussi je préfère ne** pas faire de prévisions**, néanmoins j'espère réussir a publier au moins chapitre par mois. Ça serait déjà pas mal. Mais je préfère ne pas faire de promesse au risque d'en décevoir certains. Car oui j'ai pu constater que malgré tout, vous êtes nombreux a lire cette fiction et c'est surtout pour vous que je me refuse a abandonner cette histoire. Rien que pour ça, **merci**.

Merci à : Clairedixi, merci pour le, les compliments ^^  
Portgas. , moi aussi j'adore les monstres :D (j'ai déjà du mal avec une fiction donc je vais suivre ton conseil)  
Lilo65, désolée pour le retard...  
Mira-chan, ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas Law, si tu veux tout savoir, il ne va pas tarder à faire con come-back  
Trafalgar-Lucia, tu voulais du sang ? Te voilà servie xD  
Simili D Axel, hahaha eh oui, qu'est ce que c'est ? on se demande x)  
Midnii, c'est pas une vampire mais elle est bien en rogne

Je pense avoir tout dit. Donc je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine mais à bientôt j'espère ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Invincible n'est pas mon nom**

_Ses longs cheveux rouges retombèrent lentement sur ses épaules, ses lèvres écarlates n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ses mains se décrispèrent progressivement. Ses mains, oui ses mains, elles aussi étaient recouvertes de sang, d'une très grande quantité de sang même !_  
_Rouge, le monde entier est maculé de cette couleur._

Ah ! La garce ! Comment elle a fait ? C'est pas possible ! Tout ce sang…mon sang ! Arg… C'est quoi ça, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi misérable, faible. Faible oui, c'est le mot. Ah j'enrage !

Kidd, un genou à terre, releva lentement la tête pour faire face à son adversaire qui le fixait d'un regard neutre, vide. Kidd aurait pu ne pas être là ou bien mort que ça n'y aurait rien changé. Elle semblait si… Si calme. Comme si tout ce sang n'avait jamais existé. Comme si l'horreur de la situation ne lui était pas visible. Et pourtant ! Pourtant le sang était bien là, sa vision de la scène était bien nette. Le contraste entre la situation et la jeune fille était saisissant tant et si bien que n'importe qui en aurait eu des frissons.

Ploc !

Une goutte de sang s'échappa des mains de la jeune fille pour rejoindre la flaque de ce même liquide qui s'était crée à ses pieds.

Plic ! Ploc ! Plic ! Ploc ! Plic ! Ploc ! Plic ! Ploc ! Plic ! Ploc ! Plic ! Ploc…

D'autres gouttes suivirent le même chemin, élargissant ainsi le diamètre de la flaque. Ce lent bruit aurait pu être apaisant s'y ne s'agissait pas de sang ! D'ailleurs l'odeur de celui-ci englobait toute la ruelle. Quiconque, humain ou non, près de la scène aurait été agressé par cette forte effluve. Cette fragrance était tellement prononcée que Kidd en avait la tête qui tourne. Mais il luttait pour garder le contrôle, il était le Captain Eustass Kidd. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait connu telle humiliation qu'auprès de cette adversaire. Jamais il n'avait connu tel challenge.  
L'ancienne proie sembla reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux orageux examinèrent enfin la scène avec intérêt. Je dis bien intérêt et non dégoût, à la manière d'un scientifique comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Un comble quand on savait que c'était elle la responsable !

Elle finit par s'avancer vers Kidd qui ne broncha même pas. Son visage était crispé par la douleur, la mâchoire serrée, s'il avait eu des sourcils, ils auraient été froncés. Tout son corps exprimé la douleur. Elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux ou plutôt si ! Elle lui avait fait un énorme cadeau ! Elle l'avait épargné.

Mais alors que l'on aurait pu croire le combat fini, une lueur nouvelle naquit dans le regard de notre grand roux. Comme s'il reprenait espoir, comme si tout n'était pas encore joué. Oui, pour Kidd, ses chances de remporter le combat n'étaient pas complètement épuisées. Du moins, il lui en restait une. Une petite, certes. Mais une tout de même.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas remarquer le changement qui venait de s'opérer chez son adversaire ou du moins, si elle le vit, elle ne le comprit pas et de ce fait ne stoppa pas son avancée vers ce dernier. Elle poursuivait sa progression lentement, pour s'économiser car après tout ce n'était pas un monstre insensible à la douleur, certes sa plaie se saignait plus mais cela n'impliquait absolument pas la disparition de la douleur. Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal, qui ne ressentirait rien ? Seulement elle s'obligeait à rester impassible…par habitude.

- Oui c'est ça ! Avance. Allez viens. Je sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me voir de près mais ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est tout simplement parfait. Ha ha ha. Tu penses peut être pouvoir m'achever ? Tu te trompes lourdement. Je vois, madame est du genre attachée aux traditions. Toujours exécuter la victime proprement, de face, de manière à voir progressivement la vie quitter le corps de l'adversaire. Hum… C'est un moment si délectable… Mais ne t'inquiète pas je profiterai pleinement de cet instant quand je te tuerai. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Hé hé

Tandis que Kidd se complaisait dans ses hypothèses, l'inconnue n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Captain. Mais même là ses intentions demeuraient floues. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, ça c'était certain. Dans ce cas pourquoi s'exposer de la sorte en s'approchant d'un adversaire encore combatif, car même s'il avait été à la limite de la mort, Kidd n'aurait jamais songé qu'à une chose : la vengeance !

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle était suffisamment proche, elle tendit sa main droite vers le mutilé comme si elle voulait le toucher. Mais Kidd ne s'interrogea pas plus sur ses arrière-pensées, le moment qu'il attendait tant venait d'arriver. Immédiatement un tuyau métallique vint perforer le flan gauche de notre étrangère. Un liquide rouge se mit à recouvrir la rouille de l'outil.

Qu'importe qu'il soit éclaboussé par tant d'hémoglobine, Kidd savourait sa petite vengeance. Petite car ceci n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Malheureusement il devait avouer que se concentrer pour diriger des objets lui demandait de faire preuve d'un important contrôle aussi bien mental que physique. Son corps meurtri n'était pas invincible. De plus, le fort arôme que dégageait le sang de son adversaire ne favorisait pas les choses. Si Kidd avait toujours jubilé à la vue du sang, il devait avouer que jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre d'effets secondaires. C'était comme si il baignait dedans. La sensation était pour le moins étrange…

Dans un élan de lucidité ou de folie selon le point de vue, Kidd revêtu son sourire et s'adressa à la jeune fille qui n'avait même pas bougé, trop stupéfaite pour amorcer le moindre mouvement.

- Alors ? Quel est ton nom ?

- …

- Ah ! Te transpercer…le corps n'est pas…suffisant c'est ça ? Lui demanda Kidd dont la respiration se faisait plus lourde.

Il l'avait prise par surprise… Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était encore apte au combat. Il avait magnifiquement bien joué son coup. Le bout de métal s'était planté avec une force incroyable dans son organisme. Si aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche c'est simplement que la rapidité de l'action l'en avait empêché. Le cri de douleur était bel et bien là, coinçait au bout de ses lèvres. Il n'avait simplement pas pu sortir à temps.  
La jeune fille ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle fermait ses lèvres. Deux coups, elle n'avait reçu que deux (trois dont deux au même endroit) coups que son corps était déjà sur le poing de se convulser. En comparaison son adversaire semblait beaucoup mieux encaisser la douleur. Elle s'était littéralement déchaînée sur lui avec une de ses meilleures techniques et pourtant… Pourtant il était là, devant elle, certes pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il gérait.

Calme… Il faut absolument que je me calme se répétait la jeune femme. D'un coup sec elle retira la tuyau de son flan pour immédiatement y apposer sa main. Ses dents grincèrent légèrement. Quand elle retira enfin sa main le sang ne s'écoulait plus, comme pour son autre blessure.

- Haha faut-il que je sois plus explicite pour espérer obtenir une réponse ?

Encore ? Mais ce type est borné c'est pas vrai !? Put*** ! J'ai mal et l'autre tordu ne pense qu'à une chose, connaître mon nom. C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne voulait pas lui dire, si ça pouvait lui sauver la mise pourquoi pas. Mais l'ennui c'était que…  
Ben l'ennui c'était qu'elle en avait pas quoi. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, certaines personnes l'appelaient… Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque dans un geste qui semblait usé par le temps…

Arf ! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de chose. En même temps personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Une question si simple et pourtant… Elle ne pouvait y répondre.

A moins que…

Oui ! A moins que je n'en choisisse un maintenant comme ça ce serait fait. Après tout cela n'engage à rien.  
Voyons voir… Aie ! Merde, les plaies doivent être entrain de s'infecter. C'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de conneries ! Décidément ce type était un sacré emmerdeur.

Bon elle avait juste à lui donner un nom et se tirer vite fait d'ici. Si elle se débrouillait bien elle aurait juste le temps de rejoindre la rue principale.

- Aie ! Hum…

- Em ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fixèrent dans ceux de Kidd.

- Émi.

- Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Merci de ta coopération Émi, la remercia-t-il dans un sourire sadique.

La pauvre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que 3 couteaux se plantèrent dans son dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise et de douleur.

- Arg ! Quelques gouttes de sang jaillirent hors de sa bouche.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible…  
Mais com… Comment…?

Ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme n'avait-il donc pas de limite ? Déjà que sa dernière attaque l'avait plus que surprise, là c'était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça.

Ce n'était pas possible. Et dire qu'elle le pensait faible avant ce combat. C'est vrai ça ! Toute sa vie on lui avait répété qu'elle était unique, inégalable. Elle se pensait au sommet. Pourtant, cet homme là venait de lui donner une grande claque dans la figure.

Ce n'était pas possible… Jamais elle n'aurait songé perdre, du moins pas ici, pas maintenant, au fond d'elle elle était persuadée qu'elle ne craignait rien en ce monde, si ce n'est la Marine. De toute évidence elle avait tord. La Marine n'était pas le seul danger qui rodait ici bas. Le pirates semblaient être devenus plus forts et plus intelligents que dans ses souvenirs. Après tout, toutes les espèces évoluent alors pourquoi pas les pirates ?

Kidd finit par se remettre debout, non sans mal bien sûr.

Elle devait fuir sinon… Sinon elle allait mourir. Malheureusement à peine amorça-t-elle un mouvement pour se retourner qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps.

- Aaah ! Son crie perçant déchira l'air.

Toutes ses plaies qui ne saignaient plus jusqu'alors je mirent à propulser du sang. Son corps entier tremblait sous la violence de l'action. Elle avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. C'était un tel enfer ! Et elle s'y connaissait en « enfer », pour y avoir vécu…

Sa vue si perçante devint floue par intermittence. Toutes ses sensations étaient largement effacées par la douleur seule, tant et si bien qu'elle ne savais même pas si elle était debout ou à terre. Il fallait qu'elle désinfectes ses plaies de toute urgence sinon toutes ses bactéries auraient raison d'elle. Elle les sentaient ! C'était insupportable !

Il y avait bien une solution… Mais elle n'y survivrait pas. C'était trop tard et elle n'avait pas assez emmagasiné d'énergie avant ce combat. Sa faiblesse mais surtout sa bêtise lui sautait aux yeux.

Oh oui ses facultés étaient touchées ça il n'y avait pas de doute ! Sinon elle aurait repéré depuis longtemps la présence spectatrice du combat. Mais oui là, en haut, sur une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre à droite ! Vous la voyez ? Cette personne accoudée tranquillement à l'arbre attendant patiemment le moment propice pour intervenir. D'ailleurs au vu du sourire qui illumine son visage ce qu'elle voit à l'air de lui plaire…

* * *

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs =)

**Et de 8 !** C'est qu'on avance xD bon okay... on avance lentement. Mais puisque j'étais en "vacances" cette semaine et que c'est la fin aujourd'hui (_eh oui j'ai eu qu'une toute petite semaine moi_) j'en profité pour publier un chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous a plu.  
Que de révélations ! Je crois ne jamais avoir mit autant d'indices dans un chapitre. Mais saurez-vous tous les trouver et les analyser..? Ha ha ;) c'est à voir...  
Même si personnellement, c'est le suivant que je préfère... Ah oui parce que bonne nouvelle, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 9.  
J'ai également eu le temps de faire "la structure osseuse" de mon récit. En gros j'ai les grands évènements et la fin ! Donc je pense que ça va être plus simple d'écrire la suite.

Sinon je remercie **tous les lecteurs** et plus particulièrement :  
Skiti, bienvenue à toi :D  
Portgas. D. Louna, le fan club des monstres en force ! _yeah_  
Abiss672, j'avoue que parfois la Marye Sue qui sommeille dans mon personnage essaye de prendre le contrôle... heureusement que Kidd est là pour y remédier xD  
Trafalgar-Lucia, Ah un problème informatique, bon pas de panique  
FanXion, eh oui Kidd perdre c'était pas très crédible... mais attention tout n'est pas fini...  
Clairedixi, Oh oh quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que moi ! rien que pour ça Kidd s'en relèvera Niark niark

Bon et bien je crois que je pense avoir tout dit. A la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Tu es à moi**

_Mais oui là, en haut, sur une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre à droite ! Vous la voyez ? Cette personne accoudée tranquillement à l'arbre attendant patiemment le moment propice pour intervenir. D'ailleurs au vu du sourire qui illumine son visage ce qu'elle voit à l'air de lui plaire…_

Le sourire de Kidd se fit encore plus expressif lorsque sa victime tomba à terre après de multiples contorsions. Tout son être semblait prit d'assaut par une vague de douleur.

Oh c'était un spectacle magnifique. Se corps meurtri, dégoulinant de sueur et d'hémoglobine se tordant à ses pieds. La scène était jouissive. Kidd lui-même n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux ! Elle s'était bien défendue, avait apporté du piment à ce combat que Kidd voyait déjà gagné d'avance. Ah ça il ne pouvait pas lui enlever tout le mérite, tout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Et c'est justement ça qui faisait toute la beauté de sa victoire !

C'était un beau combat, se dit-il non sans une once de fierté. Et c'est une belle femme, renchérit-il alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps de son butin. Même si au début il était partant pour un duel à mort… Là tout de suite il avait bien envie de garder ce petit quatre heures. Ha ha !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste obscène tout en se remettant débout. D'un naturel fort il pouvait se venter de plutôt bien supporter la douleur ce qui était une chance car la technique de la petite était redoutable et n'importe qui aurait eu extrêmement de mal à s'en relever. Oui mais voilà, Kidd n'était pas n'importe qui ! Certes il n'était plus vraiment au top de ses capacités mais tout de même, il était en état de marcher et même…de porter une charge sur le dos. En effet, à l'instant il venait de balancer, sans ménagement, le corps de la pauvre petite Émi sur son dos.

- Oh elle est légère, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kidd.

Camouflé dans l'ombre de l'arbre, le spectateur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais en voyant que cet abruti de rouquin était sur le point de mettre les voiles avec la fille, il se dit que peut être était-ce le moment d'agir. Aussi, dans des gestes nets et précis se mit-il accroupis sur la branche. Il allait sauter quand soudain un imperceptible mouvement attira son attention.

- Ho ho ! Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas complètement perdu connaissance. Intéressant…

La jeune femme ballottée comme un vulgaire sac avait les jambes prises dans l'étau que formaient les bras de Kidd tandis de sa tête cognait contre le dos de ce dernier. C'est exactement dans cette position que reprit vaguement connaissance la jeune femme.

Malheureusement elle n'était ni totalement dans les bras de Morphée, ni totalement consciente. Sa lucidité endormie, son instinct seul était maître de son corps.

Ses muscles, endoloris par la douleur et la position, se contractèrent, lui permettant ainsi de hisser son visage au niveau de la nuque de son tortionnaire. Là, dans un mouvement vif, elle planta ses crocs dans la chaire !

- Croc !

Kidd se stoppa net. Cette sensation… C'est comme si ses forces disparaissaient peu à peu, comme happées hors de son corps. Il voulut la balancer pour qu'elle arrête mais déjà la tête lui tournait. Ses jambes se firent lourdes jusqu'à l'asseoir par terre. Alors, dans un élan de rage il réussi à la retirer. Il sentit instantanément sa peau se déchirer au niveau de sa nuque. Puis un filet chaud dévala la pente de son coup jusqu'à son torse.

Son regard plongea dans celui de son adversaire où il se noya dans un océan plus orageux que jamais. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de perdre connaissance.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas non plus à le rejoindre.

- Ah non ! Pas maintenant !

Non, elle ne voulait pas succomber. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Oh comme elle détestait les pirates. A cause d'eux elle n'avait pas emmagasiné assez d'énergie et même « l'autre » n'avait pas étanché son besoin. Pourquoi pas sa « soif » mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas soif ! Elle avait faim, faim d'énergie, pas soif.

Elle tenta de se mouvoir jusqu'au mur dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abri. Malheureusement pour elle son métabolisme n'en accepta pas plus et très vite ses capacités devinrent nulles. Son corps s'étala sur le sol, à deux pas de celui de son rival.

C'est finalement ce moment que choisit l'homme pour descendre de son piédestal. Une ombre se glissa le long du mur pour rejoindre la macabre ruelle. Il dut d'ailleurs regarder où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas atterrir dans la marre écarlate où se baignait les deux cadavres des protagonistes. Cadavres… Ah non pas encore, constata l'inopportun en remarquant les légers soulèvements de poitrines.

- Avec un peu de chance celui-là ne passera pas la nuit, chuchota pour lui-même l'homme en poussant du pied le visage de Kidd. Ha ha ha ! Elle t'a bien amoché la petite ! Oh ne fait pas cette tête, tu aurais pu gagner si tu étais moins stupide voilà tout. C'est sûr qu'à ta place je m'en voudrais énormément. Oui mais voilà Kidd, je ne suis pas toi. A vrai dire nous ne sommes même pas comparables !

L'homme récitait son monologue un air de folie peint sur le visage, son regard dément portait sur Kidd. Tout son être traduisait la folie dans laquelle son esprit semblait perdu.

Oui, Trafalgar Law pouvait vraiment passer pour un psychopathe par moments.

Pas de doute Kidd le mettait dans tous ses états. Il le haïssait tellement… Tellement ! Ah il en devenait fou ! Ce type l'irritait au plus haut point. Après tout, il avait réussi a se contenir depuis son arrivée à Shabondy. Il avait adorait nargué ce rouquin en affichant son fameux air impassible et poli. Mais voilà, Law aussi avait besoin de péter les plombs de temps en temps… Au moins lui ne le faisait pas toutes les cinq minutes comme l'autre.

Bon allé ça suffit comme ça, se dit-il à lui-même en passant sa main dans les cheveux comme si s'énerver de la sorte venait de lui pomper toute son énergie. Il replaça impeccablement son fidèle chapeau sur son crane. Voilà qui était mieux.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'intéressa à l'objet de sa quête d'origine. La fille !

- Ainsi donc tu t'appelle Émi ? Lui demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. Ce n'est pas un nom courant.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle comme pour mieux la regarder. Effectivement c'était bien la jeune fille qu'il avait entraperçut le matin même, les blessures en plus. D'ailleurs, en tant que médecin il ne put s'empêcher de l'ausculter. Hum… Ses points vitaux ne semblaient pas avoir étaient touchés. Certes elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Oh à vue de nez dans une semaine ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux par contre ses blessures ne se refermeront pas avant au moins un mois, si elle prenait soin de celles-ci. Après tout elle sortait d'un combat contre Kidd, et même si Law ne l'aimait pas, il devait avouer qu'il était toujours dangereux de se frotter à lui. Il jeta un regard noir à ce dernier. L'idée de le découper en morceau sur le champs lui traversa l'esprit mais ce n'était pas son genre. Se débarrasser d'un rival de la sorte n'était pas digne de lui.

Son yeux de médecin jugea, de loin, le corps du rouquin. Il allait s'en sortir. Ce bloc de muscle ne tarderait pas a se remettre en route d'ici quelques heures, la bête ne lui ayant pas piqué tout son sang.

En parlant de la bête, maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire ? C'est vrai ça, il lui avait couru après pour finalement finir simple spectateur face au combat de sa « proie » et de son « adversaire ». En fait… Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ce constat s'imposa à lui comme un moineau devant un quignon de pain.

- Alala que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme étendu sur le sol. L'autre avait failli l'embarquer et il devait avouer qu'il était à deux doigts d'intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Oui mais ensuite ? Alors là il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Pour résumer, Law ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à Kidd. Mais de ce fait pouvait-il la prendre lui ? C'est vrai qu'elle l'intriguait énormément et la chasse n'avait qu'accroître son intérêt pour la jeune femme. De plus, le combat auquel il avait assisté le laissait perplexe.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les plaies sanguinolentes. Étrange… Durant le combat le fait qu'elle arrive à cautériser ses plaies ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais, médicalement parlant, c'était impossible. Pourtant il n'était pas fou, il l'avait bien vu placer sa main sur son flan et une seconde plus tard, plus rien. Le sang ne coulait plus. Comme si elle le maintenait prisonnier dans son organisme. Bien sûr son esprit scientifique était piqué à vif. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre le mécanisme de cette prouesse. Mais pour cela il faudrait l'ausculter minutieusement et si la science ne donnait aucun indice, il faudrait interroger la principale concernée. Malheureusement tout cela demandait du temps, énormément de temps même. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant, aussi tablait-il sur au moins un mois de recherche. A cela s'ajoutait les recherche sur le fonctionnement général de son organisme. Car il n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. La charmante petite avait mordu le vilain rouquin, se dit-il en souriant. Elle avait bien planté ses petites quenottes dans le cou de Kidd et le résultat n'était pas vraiment joli à voir.

Bref, il en avait pour un bon moment avec elle. Law devait se rendre à l'évidence, la seule solution était de la prendre avec lui, sur le sous-marin. Mais… Avant d'être un sujet de recherche, elle était avant tout une femme. Or, y n'y avait aucune femme à bort du bateau. Nada ! Niet ! Que dalle ! Normal me direz-vous. Que viendrais faire une femme au milieu d'hommes séparés de tout contact physique durant de longs mois que duraient la traversée ? A moins d'être suicidaire aucune ne s'y risquerait. Et Law lui-même avait refusé des femmes très talentueuses du fait de leur condition. Non pas qu'il soit sexiste, mais disons qu'il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Après tout, au bout de plusieurs mois, ils étaient tous des loups. Même si certains de ses hommes ne semblaient pas partager cette tendance… Peu importe. Il avait toujours dit non alors ce sera toujours non. Pas de femmes à bort.

Mais d'un autre coté il l'avait reconnu lui-même, cette femme là était un phénomène. Un phénomène rare. Peu être même faisait-elle parti de cette catégorie que l'on ne trouvait qu'une fois par siècle. Bon d'accord il s'emballait un peu vite. Mais n'empêche que pour savoir si c'était bel et bien le cas il fallait qu'il l'examine. Et pour cela il fallait qu'elle vienne sur le bateau.

Law avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait que deux solutions.

Soit la prendre avec lui sur le sous-marin, avec toutes les complications que cela allait entraîner.

Soit la laisser ici, au risque de passer à coté d'une découverte révolutionnaire.

- Ah mais c'est chiant pourquoi ça pouvait pas être un homme ?

Il avait beau la regarder avec toute la volonté qu'il avait mais rien n'y faisait, c'était bien une femme. Et ça n'allait pas changer juste parce que ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Monsieur.

- Eh merde ! Fait chier.

Bon, de toute façon il faut bien faire un choix. Dans ce cas…

- Peut être nos routes se recroiseront-elles. Un jour, qui sait…

* * *

Bijour Bijour :D  
_je sais que vous me détestez..._

C'est ainsi que s'achève le chapitre 9. Je l'avais di semaines mais je le répète, j'adore ce chapitre parce que c'est** le come-back de Law** **! ****_Oh yeah !_** nan mais c'est vrai il a du attendre un moment avant de revenir sous les feux des projecteurs. Pour le coup c'est lui l'acteur principal de la scène qui vient de se dérouler.  
_I love Law psychopathe *o*_

Mais plus que la présence de Law, ce que j'aime par dessus tout c 'est la fin :D _héhé_

Ah et bonne nouvelle ! J'ai commencé le chapitre 10. Enfin "bonne nouvelle" pour ceux que ça intéresse hein. Donc voilà je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain vu que j'ai des partiels blancs ou non qui approchent (T_T) mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Sinon si vous avez des remarques ou des commentaires à faire sur ce chapitre, **ne vous gênez pas** ça fait toujours plaisir (_je prends même les compliments vous savez..._).

Sinon **merci à tous** ceux qui suivent l'histoire, merci de supporter ma lenteur exécrable. Merci surtout aux "reviewers" :  
Clairedixi : Certes Kidd n'est pas mort mais il n'a pas non plus gagné ;) j'adore les retournements de situation  
Portgas. D. Louna : tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Sherlock... n'est-ce pas mon cher Watson ?  
Trafalgar-Lucia : Eh oui c'était bien Law ! ;D _the only one _alala il reste tant de choses à découvrir sur émi...

J'ai fini mon blabla ! A la prochaine ;)

* * *

**PS** : A votre avis la fiction est toujours en "rated T" ou je dois la passer maintenant en "rated M" ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue...  
_Can you help me please_ ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Bonjour chez vous**

_Bon, de toute façon il faut bien faire un choix. Dans ce cas…_  
_- Peut être nos routes se recroiseront-elles. Un jour, qui sait…_

Sur ces brèves paroles il prit la jeune femme sur ses épaules, d'une manière beaucoup plus délicate que celle de Kidd, puis adressa un dernier salut à son « rival » de toujours avant de finalement quitter cette macabre ruelle. Ça y est, il avait fait son choix.

Vous ne comprenez plus rien ?

En réalité Law ne savait pas pourquoi mais intérieurement il sentait que ses paroles avaient un aspect divinatoire. Comme si il était persuadé qu'effectivement un jour, il reverrait Kidd. Sûrement dans le nouveau monde, étant donné qu'ils s'y rendaient tous deux… Oh oui, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que ces deux là aient à se re côtoyer dans le futur, « un jour, qui sait… ». Mais était-ce un futur proche ou au contraire un futur éloigné ? Ça cela restait un mystère.

Law marchait tranquillement avec sa charge sur le dos, tout en faisant attention à emprunter les chemins les moins fréquentés car juste avant d'arriver à l'emplacement du spectacle il avait bien failli tomber nez-à-nez avec une brigade de la Marine. Apparemment ils étaient revenus de leur petite escapade de la veille. Et à voir leurs têtes, ils étaient rentrés bredouille. En somme, c'était un jour banal pour la Marine, ne put s'empêcher de se dire Law. Les braves toutous étaient revenus dans leur niche la queue entre les jambes.

- Ah tout de même ! pensa Trafalgar en apercevant le groove où il avait laissé son sous-marin. Bon c'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent.

Le fait qu'il revienne avec un sujet d'expérience sous le bras n'avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire en soit. Après tout, le navire était un véritable laboratoire. Mais par contre le fait que ce « sujet » soit une femme… Ça c'était bien une première sur le bateau du moins…

- Bon aller ! De toute façon c'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide !

C'est donc d'un pas décidé et les bras chargés que Law pénétra sur son navire. Et comme d'habitude Bepo fut le plus rapide à réagir si bien qu'il ouvra en premier la porte du sous-marin.

- Capitaine vous êtes de retour !

- Eh oui Bepo comme tu vois.

- Ah euh… désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Par contre si tu pouvais bouger de l'entrée ce serait sympa. Parce que vois-tu je suis plutôt chargé.

Eh oui le pauvre ours, de forte corpulence bloquait l'accès à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Il faisait comme on dit barrage avec son corps, involontairement bien sûr. Car jamais au grand jamais Bepo n'aurait voulu défier ou remettre en cause l'autorité de son cher Capitaine. Ça jamais !

- Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en se dégageant immédiatement de l'entrée.

Trafalgar n'en attendit pas plus pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'y a pas à dire on est jamais mieux que chez soi. Si bien que…

- Garlglougloum.

Un énorme gargouillement en provenance du ventre de Law résonna dans l'entrée. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bepo pique un fard.

- Désolé…

- Ha ha ha ! Eh ben on dirait que mon ventre fait de la rébellion aujourd'hui. Je crois bien que je vais devoir manger quelque chose avant de m'occuper de ça, dit-il en tapotant la jeune femme toujours inconsciente dans ses bras sous les yeux ronds de son second.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Ah ! Mais… Mais !? Mais capitaine c'est une fille ! Mais que fait-elle sur le bateau ? Pourquoi elle..? … L'ours se tut brusquement le regard toujours fixé sur l'étrangère.

- Bepo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- …

- Eh oh !

- Ah…soupira la peluche. Elle est magnifique.

Mon dieu ! Décidément Law ne comprenait absolument rien à son second. Un moment il était en pleine panique à la limite de faire une crise et deux secondes après il était en extase devant une humaine. Décidément Bepo était un ours plein de surprises.

- C'est une humaine, chuchota d'un air ironique le capitaine à l'oreille de son second.

- Oh oui, une très belle humaine même, renchérit ce dernier un air niais sur le visage.

Alala il abandonnait.

Bon au moins ça faisait un homme, enfin non, un membre de l'équipage qui le prenait plutôt bien. En fait non, il ne fallait pas le voir comme ça ! Le problème n'était de savoir s'ils allaient le prendre bien ou non, le problème c'était de savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir se contenir un minimum. Comme il se l'était dit, les loups n'ont pas pour habitude de se contenir. C'est clair qu'il allait y avoir un ou plusieurs problèmes d'ici peu. Et ça ce n'était que le commencement ! Law ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ce serait quand sa belle inconnue se réveillerait.

Tout dépendra de la manière dont elle le prend. Si elle se considère comme une prisonnière cela posera peut être quelques complications. Mais d'un autre coté, même Law, qui était quand même le responsable de sa présence ici, ne savait pas dire ce qu'elle était ici. Certes il l'avait amené ici sans son consentement mais en même temps elle avait qu'à être consciente à ce moment là. Si elle ne voulait pas venir elle aurait du gagner son combat contre Kidd. Oui c'est ça, c'était son problème après tout, pas le sien !

Et voilà comment Law venait d'expédier un problème à la mer. Ah si tout était aussi simple…

Un autre gargouillement retentit le ramenant par la même occasion à la réalité. Ah il avait tellement faim ! Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de manger à sa faim ce matin vu qu'il s'était « dépêché » pour la chasse. D'ailleurs si on regardait de plus prêt, il avait gagné !  
Oh oh Kidd allait être vert à son réveil quand il se rendra compte qu'il est seul sur l'archipel. Law adorerait voir sa tête à ce moment là. Ça allait être mythique ! Malheureusement il ne pourrait pas assister à ce spectacle là.

- Bon le réfectoire maintenant !

A peine venait-il de soulever son pied du sol qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre comme ça, ou plutôt avec « ça ». Il fallait mettre sa trouvaille à l'infirmerie, à cette heure-ci elle devait être déserte. Mais l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment sur le chemin du réfectoire. Ah misère… C'est alors que les yeux du capitaine se fixèrent sur…Bepo. Un sourire naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres.

- Bepo soit gentil et porte cette jeune femme à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît.

- Bien Capitaine, acquiesça ce dernier tout en prenant délicatement la dite jeune femme dans ses bras. Puis il se mit lentement en marche vers l'infirmerie où il ne manquerait pas de prendre soin d'elle. Law pouvait lui faire confiance pour ça.

C'est ainsi que le chirurgien de la mort se rendit enfin au réfectoire, lieu de toutes ses envies du moment.

- Espèce de salop tu as triché !

- Arrête tes conneries. Tu délire complètement mon pauvre.

- Euh dites…

- Ah je délire ! Monsieur me prend vraiment pour une bille ou quoi ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Y a que la vérité qui fâche !

- Eh les gars est-ce…

- Oh c'est tellement petit ! T'as pas mieux ?

Aie ! Plus Law se rapprochait de son but et plus il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un autre endroit plus calme où se restaurer.

Malheureusement pour lui, même pour accéder à la réserve il fallait passer par la salle à manger où, pour changer, ses hommes étaient en pleine discussion. Enfin si on pouvait considérer ça comme étant un dialogue. Law s'apprêtait à faire irruption dans l'arène, et la petite veine qui palpitait sur son front n'annonçait rien de bon.

- BAM !

La porte s'ouvrit, ou plutôt vint s'écraser contre le mur dans un énorme fracas. Eh oui le capitaine soignait ses entrées.

Devant lui ses hommes étaient comme figés. Leurs yeux ébahis devant l'entrée fracassante de leur supérieur. La scène était pour le moins cocasse. Les trois membres se tenaient autour d'une table sur laquelle reposait un tas de carte en vrac. Du coté droit se tenait Penguin, la casquette de travers, debout et penché en avant toutes griffes dehors. Ses mains agrippaient fermement le cou du pauvre Sachi, rouge de colère ou d'étouffement, qui se situait en face de lui (c'est-à-dire du coté gauche de la table). Au milieu, toujours sur sa chaise, se tenait le petit nouveau, Yan. Une main plaquée sur le torse de chacun il semblait essayer de calmer la colère de ses camarades, sans grand succès apparemment…

Et dire que ces hommes sont considérés comme d'affreux pirates, de vrais gamins ouais ! Mais le plus désespérant était que c'était lui leur capitaine. Vraiment il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière. C'était…humiliant en fait. Heureusement ils se tenaient un minimum quand ils étaient dehors.

- Capitaine vous êtes rentré !

C'était Yan qui venait de parler, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment il était content que son capitaine soit ici. Peut être allait-il enfin pouvoir respirer.

Les deux autres étaient entrain de se liquéfier sur place, ils étaient mal. Law les fixait sans rien dire profitant de ce petit moment d'intense supériorité. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur faire-faire pour leur remettre les idées en place ? Récurer les chiottes, ouais pas mal mais pas assez sadique. Les disséquer, bof il l'avait fait tellement de fois que ça en devenait trop banal. La torture, pas terrible, si il voulait les punir c'était pour ne plus les entendre or en les torturant ça risquait de produire l'effet inverse.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'ils avaient désormais une « invitée » à bord et que la jeune femme avait un régime alimentaire pour le moins particulier. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Son fameux sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres.

- Penguin, Sachi j'ai faim apportez-moi à manger.

Voyant que ses hommes étaient encore pétrifiés et que par conséquent, ils ne bougeaient pas, Law poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole en se faisant plus insistant dirons-nous.

- Tout de suite !

- Bi… Bien capitaine, acquiescèrent les deux comparses avant du courir dans la cuisine aussi vite que leur jambes le leur permettaient.

Nan mais il fallait tout leur dire à ces-deux-là. Law prit place à la table que venaient de déserter les deux abrutis à coté de Yan, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était supposé faire. Parler à son capitaine, rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine pour les aider ou encore partir pour aller il ne savait où dans le bateau. Il osa jeter un regard à son capitaine qui semblait profiter du calme qui s'était finalement installé dans la salle. Bon parler ne semblait pas vraiment être l'activité la plus recommandée en cet instant. Aussi décida-t-il de ne rien faire ni rien dire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Penguin et Sachi revinrent les bras chargés de victuailles plus alléchantes les une que les autres. Ils déposèrent le tout sur la table tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois que ce fut chose faite il se placèrent sur le coté et attendirent.  
Law jugea d'un œil sévère la table avant de commencer à manger. Personne ne parlait et seuls les faibles bruits qu'émettait Law en mangeant troublés le silence de plomb qui régnait. Il mangea peu mais suffisamment pour combler le vide de son petit estomac. Law prit bien sûr tout son temps pour finir son verre de vin et s'essuyer délicatement la bouche. Puis il se leva, faisant ainsi face aux deux hommes.

- C'était très bon. Je vous attend dans une heure dans la salle d'opération, mangez bien en attendant, leur conseilla-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

- …

- … Sachi…

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'on va y passer ?

- Je ne sais pas Penguin. Peut être…

* * *

**Bonjour chez vous** ! :D _(pour ceux qui ne le savait pas encore c'est LA réplique de la série __Le Prisonnier__)_

Après des jours, des semaines bref, plus d'un mois d'absence, me revoilà parmi vous pour un nouveau chapitre. Il était temps ! Bon je vous épargne toutes mes excuses concernant mon manque de disponibilité pour en venir à la conclusion : Je suis profondément désolée. Vous devez avoir l'habitude en fait... Et j'en suis d'autant plus désolée.

Sinon que dire sur ce nouvel opus... Ah oui ! Je suis une grosse sadique _mouhahaha ! _Mais c'est pour votre bien ;) Donc non Law n'est pas con au point d'abandonner la belle demoiselle en détresse. Vous l'aurez compris il s'adressait à Kidd et non pas à notre Emi nationale. C'est ainsi que nous embarquons à bord du navire des Heart Pirates qui comptent un nouveau membre _de ma création_ : Yan. En fait j'adore cet équipage et je pense qu'en ajoutant un membre ça pourrait donner lieu à quelques petits trucs sympas... **To be continued**...

Comme d'habitude **je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité** :D Merci de supporter ma lenteur exécrable. Réponse aux reviews :  
Florette : effectivement le dilemme avait des allures de chalenge. Heureusement que Law n'est pas débile xD  
hell-or-eden : Mouhahaha pour ne pas avoir su croire en Law tu mérites de mourir (lol)  
Trafalgar-Lucia : Bonne nouvelle, tu n'as plus à détester Law ! ;)  
Portgas. D. Louna : OMG insulter Law de la sorte ! Quel courage (moi j'oserai jamais...)  
Melusine78 : Eh oui Law est un petit peu sadique... Mais je le répète il n'est pas aussi con que l'on peut le croire.

Voili Voilou **:)** j'attends vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience !  
Sinon à bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Affronter son destin**

_- Tu crois qu'on va y passer ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas Penguin. Peut être…_

Ah ! Law n'était pas mécontent de son petit effet. Y a pas à dire c'est sympa de revenir à la « maison ». Eh oui ce bon vieux sous-marin était maintenant devenu une véritable maison pour lui, sa maison. Il apposa sa main sur le métal froid du mur. Il adorait cette sensation de fraicheur, ça lui rappelait tellement de choses, tellement de souvenirs. Et puis c'était la même matière que dans la salle d'opération. Rien que d'y penser Law avait l'impression d'y être. Déjà des senteurs comme celle de l'anesthésiant lui parvenaient. Ce genre d'odeur, que bon nombre de personnes traumatisées détestait, semblait si doux à ses papilles. Il en mangerait tant il appréciait cette senteur.

D'ailleurs en parlant de salle d'opération, il devait allé préparer le matériel pour Sachi et Penguin. Oh il ne s'agissait pas du matériel de torture qui se trouvait dans la malle grise rangée sur l'étagère de droite, à porté de main. Non il n'avait pas vraiment ça en tête. En fait, il avait pensé à une punition plus douce et surtout plus utile. De plus ils n'avaient pas commit un crime, ils avaient juste troublé le calme qu'il était venu chercher chez lui. Ce n'était pas impardonnable mais cela méritait un petit châtiment.

Sur cet entrefaite, il se dirigea enfin vers la fameuse salle. Oh il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés tant il avait emprunté ce chemin. Mais alors que la salle était au fond du couloir, Law se stoppa en plein milieu. Quelque chose sur sa gauche semblait avoir attiré son attention. Sur la porte de la salle devant laquelle il était se trouvait une pancarte où l'on pouvait lire, écrit en capitales d'imprimerie : « INFIRMERIE ». Après un instant d'hésitation il se décida à entrer.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée, aussi froide que le reste, puis la pressa en poussant la porte. Il pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce puis se stoppa à nouveau.

Bepo…

L'ours était en pleine activité et ne remarqua même pas l'intrusion de son capitaine dans la salle. L'ours avait le front plissé. Il semblait soucieux. Ses mains… euh, ses pattes étaient aux prises avec un bandage qui avait du mal a nouer autour du torse de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit au milieu de la pièce.

Sur une table, à coté du « médecin », reposait un tas de compresses imbibées de sang ainsi que des tas de cotons et autres flacons aux substances plus ou moins reconnaissables.

Law n'était pas vraiment étonné, Bepo n'était pas le second du chirurgien de la mort pour rien. Il était, en plus d'être un bon combattant, un très bon médecin, même si ses pattes n'étaient pas un atout lors de certaines interventions. Il avait fait le bon choix en s'adressant à lui pour prendre soin de la jeune femme. De ce qu'il voyait Bepo avait soigné toutes les plaies, maintenant ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la belle endormie se réveille, ce qui se produira dans quelques jour si il la laissait comme ça. Mais peut être que… Oui, peut être qu'en la transfusant, ça accélérerait le processus. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il aille régler deux-trois petits détails.

- Bepo ?

- Ah ! Capitaine vous êtes là ? Mais dep…

- Depuis quelques minutes seulement. Dis moi Bepo, j'aimerai que tu gardes la présence de cette jeune femme secrète s'il-te-plait.

- Un secret ? Mais pou…

- Eh bien parce que c'est une femme comme tu as pu le constater or nous ne sommes que des hommes à bord, le coupa encore une fois Law qui connaissait déjà toutes les objections de son second.

- Ah c'est vrai, désolé, s'excusa l'ours non sans s'empourprer.

- Bien je compte sur toi.

Le capitaine ne perdit pas plus de temps, il était trop occupé pour s'attarder. Mais à peine venait-il de faire un pas hors de la salle qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il manquait quelque chose… Les bruits du moteur ! Depuis le début ils n'avaient pas bougé.

- Quel con !

Law ré ouvra la porte à la volée.

- Ah et au fait, quand tu auras fini, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, préviens les autres qu'il faut s'éloigner de la surface.

Ne laissant même pas le temps à l'ours de répondre, il referma précipitamment la porte et partit, pour de bon cette fois, en direction de la salle d'opération.

De leur coté Penguin et Sachi ne faisaient pas vraiment les fiers. Ils étaient restés tous les deux dans le réfectoire se lamentant sur leur malheur et dommage pour lui, Yan n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper à temps.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Si tu n'avais pas triché on en serait pas là.

- J'ai pas triché !

- Mouais c'est ça.

- Parfaitement !

- En plus d'être un tricheur t'es aussi un menteur.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?

- Des menaces maintenant, de mieux en mieux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça. Dis lui toi. Dis lui Yan que j'ai pas triché. Demanda avec insistance Sachi.

Le dit Yan blêmit. Il le savait, il aurait du s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Il détourna le regard face à Sachi. Grave erreur. Il se retrouva face à Penguin qui semblait encore plus déterminé que son homologue.

Eh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui si Sachi avait triché ou non ? Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre les règles du jeu… C'est vrai quoi, il avait suffisamment à faire avec son jeu de cartes pour se préoccuper de celui des autres.

Misère… Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ?

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais, au grand jamais accepter de jouer avec ces deux là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ? Je le savais j'aurais du rester avec Jean Bart…

Même si Jean Bart ne parlait pas beaucoup au moins il aurait eu la paix à laquelle il aspirait.

Devant le silence de Yan, Penguin n'en attendit pas plus pour s'exclamer :

- Ah ! Tu vois il ne peut pas confirmer parce que tu as effectivement triché !

A peine la bombe avait-elle été lâché que Yan se sentit partir en arrière. Ou plutôt il se fit violemment tirer en arrière par un Sachi plus que mécontent. La chaise tomba lourdement au sol et Yan manqua de se fracasser le crane au passage. Au sol, toujours sur sa chaise, le petit nouveau mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. En fait, se sont les prunelles meurtrières de Sachi qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Ah oui c'est vrai… Son enfer n'était pas terminé…

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà mourir étranglé par son « collègue », un miracle apparut. Et ce miracle avait un nom. Jeant Bart ! L'homme fort du bateau venait à l'instant de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Il ne sembla même pas surprit par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Yan.

Lui avait la chance de ne pas connaître ce genre de situation, pourtant, lui non plus n'était pas là depuis longtemps (*****). Mais la puissance qui émanait de son être avait vite dissuadé les autres de le bizuter comme on fait souffrir les nouveaux dans tout équipage qui se respecte.

- Le capitaine vous attend dans la salle d'opération, déclara simplement Jean Bart un air impassible sur le visage. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que ces deux là se retrouvent punis pour X ou Y raison.

Une fois de plus, les deux concernés se statufièrent. « Attendu », ils étaient attendu. Oh mon dieu cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en retard !

Même si Law n'était par principe jamais à l'heure, il exigeait de la part de tous une ponctualité exemplaire.

Ils ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde à déguerpir en direction de la salle d'opération.

Yan était littéralement scotché. Il n'y avait vraiment que le capitaine qui pouvait faire obéir ces deux là. Les seules fois où il les voyaient courir ça avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Trafalgar Law. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas le pirate le plus gentil qu'il soit.

Pourquoi il était là alors ?

La réponse était simple, il admirait profondément son Capitaine. Il admirait la puissance et le respect qui émanait du Chirurgien de la Mort. Mais plus que son charisme, ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était son intégrité. Et croyez le ou non dans le monde de la piraterie, les capitaines intègres, ça ne court pas les rues ou plutôt, ça ne court pas les mers. Law n'était assurément pas le genre de pirate a poignarder un ennemi dans le dos. Yan était persuadé, en son fort intérieur, que jamais on ne verrait Law agir lâchement, en traitre. Non c'est sûr, le capitaine avait trop d'honneur pour ça.

Jean Bart prit place à ses cotés sans émettre la moindre remarque. C'était Jean Bart après tout… Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il entame la conversation. Le fait qu'il tolère sa présence au point de s'asseoir près de lui était déjà une petite victoire en soit. Certes cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Yan était à bord, mais il en avait suffisamment vu pour savoir que cette imposante personne était plutôt solitaire. Mais attention cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était égoïste ! Au contraire ! Jean Bart était un homme « fidèle » dans le sens où jamais il n'abandonnerai un camarade. Yan avait déjà expérimentait cette partie de J.B.

C'était il y a quelques temps, lors d'une mission sur une île sous le contrôle de la Marine. Le capitaine voulait récupérer des informations sur les avancés technologiques de la Marine. Oui, Law aimait bien se tenir au courant des expérimentations scientifiques ou technologiques de ses ennemis. Il partait d'un principe simple mais efficace : avoir un coup d'avance sur son ennemi c'est bien, en avoir deux ou trois c'est mieux.  
A partir de là on pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi les membres de l'équipage étaient entassés dans un dortoir commun tandis que juste à coté se trouvaient 3 vastes salles d'opérations où le Capitaine menait on ne sait combien d'expériences.

Bref, toujours est-il que cette fois-ci, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. A cause d'un manque de vigilance Yan s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture. Une très mauvaise posture même. En fait c'est bien simple, il s'était retrouvé encerclé par des marines sur 360°. A ce moment il était arrivé à la conclusion que ses chances de victoire avoisinaient les 10% pourtant il s'avait se battre mais bon, trop c'est trop. Il avait beau imaginé tous les scénarios possibles jamais il ne dépassait les 15% de réussite et la fin était toujours la même : la mort. Eh oui, la résistance impliquait forcément une sentence, la plus lourde des sentences.

Mais plutôt mourir que d'être attrapé vivant. Il ne le supporterait jamais. Jamais il ne se soumettra à cette putain de Marine qui se crois au dessus de tout le monde. Cette saleté qui prône la justice comme un marchand vend du poisson. Jamais au grand jamais il ne reconnaitra son autorité !

Hum… Hum… on s'écarte un peu du sujet.

C'est donc dans cette position, au moment où Yan se préparait pour l'assaut final, que Jean Bart, qui avait vu la scène, avait traversé toute la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour venir en aide à son « camarade » même si, en ce temps c'était à peine s'il échangeait trois mots par jour ou qu'ils restaient 30 secondes dans la même pièce.

Pourtant, le solitaire n'avait pas hésité à venir lui porter secours. C'était donc dos à dos qu'ils avaient combattus de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Depuis ce jour, un espèce de respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux. Yan respectait le caractère posé de Jean Bart et ce dernier semblait apprécié la compagnie du petit nouveau.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était reposant de trouver un peu de calme sur ce navire toujours en effervescence.

A quelques mètres non loin de là…

- Gloups ! Sachi avait décidément du mal à avaler sa salive. Le visage blême il semblait fixer une chose qui visiblement le mettait mal à l'aise…

A coté de lui, Penguin n'était pas vraiment plus vaillant. Tout comme son ami il fixait un point droit devant lui.

C'est ainsi que Bepo retrouva ses camarades alors que lui-même sortait de l'infirmerie non sans avoir vérifier au moins cinq fois que sa patiente ne manquait de rien. Son le coup le second ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux gugus restaient plantés là, au bout du couloir, devant la porte de la salle d'opération.

- Les gars ça va ? Demanda gentiment Bepo

- . . .

- Pour l'instant, répondit Penguin d'une voie sans âme.

L'ours semblait interpréter les paroles de son camarade. Mais de toute évidence il était passé à coté de quelque chose.

- Ah… Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous voulez entrer ? Pourquoi vous entrez pas ? Et puis pourquoi vous voulez aller dans la salle d'opération ? Vous êtes blessés ? Mon dieu mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Est-ce que…

- Bepo arrête ! On va très bien et on sait ce qu'on fait !

- … Désolé…

L'ours partit tout penaud dans la direction opposée.

- Arg ça m'énerve, pesta Sachi les yeux rivés sur cette maudite porte. C'était pas compliqué quand même ! Il en ouvrait tous les jours, des portes. Mais là, là ça ne passait pas.

Pourtant c'est simple : tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra. Oups non ça c'est autre chose. Pas le bon registre.

Nous disions donc que c'était simple : tu presse la poignée et tu pousse. Enfantin n'est-ce pas ?

Eh ben là, non. Les deux drôles, des pirates braves et courageux reconnus sur toutes les mers étaient mis en échec par une simple porte. Ah mais c'est vrai que la fameuse porte avait une arme. Eh quelle arme ! Une pancarte avec écrit dessus : SALLE D'OPERATION. Pas mal hein ?

Non en réalité ils n'avaient pas peur de la porte mais plutôt de ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière s'ils l'ouvraient. Qui sait ce que leur fou de capitaine avait bien pu encore inventer pour les punir ? Ils avaient tant de fois servis de cobayes pour les expériences plus ou moins viables de Monsieur. Ils en étaient à un stade où rien ne pourrait plus les surprendre. Mais ils n'en n'auraient pas mi leurs main à couper.

L'imagination de Trafalgar Law était sans limites…

- Bon, à trois on ouvre ok ?

- D'accord.

- Un…

- Deux…

- Trois ! Dirent-ils en même temps qu'ils apposaient leurs mains moites sur la poignée.

. . .

***** : Dans mon histoire Jean Bart est entré dans l'équipage des Heart il y a environ 6 mois. Il a bien été sauvé par Law mais sur une autre île (pas à Shabondy).

* * *

Hey :D  
eh oui pour une fois je publie assez vite (une semaine). Mais bien sûr il y a plusieurs raisons derrière ce fait _extraordinaire_... D'abord ben on est pas mort ! Et ça c'est cool. Ensuite... les fêtes de fin d'année commencent dès demain et pour finir je suis en pleine période de révision pour les partiels qui arrivent dans quelques temps (le 3 janvier T_T). Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas prête de publier avant un petit moment à moins que je ne fasse une "pause". Donc pour toutes ces raisons je vous présente le chapitre 11 !

Pour l'occasion le chapitre est un petit peu plus long ;)

Ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur les **Heart Pirates** ! _Gloire à eux ! (je les adore) _J'en profite donc pour vous présenter 2 personnages sur lesquels on ne savait pas grand chose : Jean Bart (qui appartient à **Eiichirō Oda**) et Yan (qui m'appartient xD A moi !).

Message pour les fans des deux capitaines : Kidd et Law, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne les oublie pas ;) _ils sont juste en pause café..._

C'est l'heure de répondre aux reviews !  
Portgas. D. Louna : Law est un sadique en puissance mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime  
Florette : Moi aussi j'ai hâte de la faire se réveiller T_T crois moi je me retiens de ne pas écrire "quelques jours plus tard"  
Trafalgar-Lucia : Trop happy c'est la première fois que je fais pleurer un lecteur de rire :D  
Pauline : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en fin de compte. J'espère que la suite te plaira pas.  
hell-or-eden : Impossible ? Vraiment..? - Law tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ? - Bien sûr, qui faut-il tuer ? (Law)  
Melusine78 : OMG une dominatrice xD

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à partager vos envies !

Bien alors ne sachant pas la date de la prochaine publication **je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes à tous ! Joyeux Noël pour lundi soir et Bonne Année pour plus tard ;)**

Profitez bien et à bientôt.


End file.
